


Once upon a time

by MagicalGhost96



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Curses, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fantasy AU, First few chapters are the set up until it picks up, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual pining but they are both stupid, No beta we kayak like Tim, Spiders, and to tangled, fairy tale au of sorts, i will tag more characters as they appear, i will use my tropes as i see fit, inspired by a reference of my other fic, mild crack? Not sure, oh my there was only one bed!, oh yearning and pining here we go again, there will be references to fairytales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGhost96/pseuds/MagicalGhost96
Summary: Elias blames Gertrude for this situation.Walking far, far away from his kingdom near the woods after almost being killed? It had to be her. She was way too happy about him leaving for a diplomatic trip.Welcome to the royal and runaway prince au.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Elias blames Gertrude for this situation.

Walking far, far away from his kingdom near the woods after almost being killed? It had to be her. She was way too happy about him leaving for a diplomatic trip. Ugh, at least the assailants that destroyed his carriage are now a bunch of brain dead corpses.

His patron was very hungry and Elias was nothing but a good servant to his patron or well familiar of sort, he borrowed the power from the creature.albeit most kings and queens had their own magical partnership to help them along these days. Still he had a reputation and mostly tried to convey to the citizens that he was rather harmless.

The previous monarchs had been clean of any sort of magical dealing, which probably is why when their son disappeared they felt even more lost since there hadn't been anything to blame it on. The boy had been eight at the time, he remembered because his mother had been rather protective of him after the fact.

If the son of the king and queen could vanish in thin air, so could the children of the court. Elias had no idea what happened to the child, he only had a mild worry in case he appeared, since it would put him out of his place as king.

The king died a year after his son disappeared, a broken heart they said, the queen lasted longer, even made the festival on the child’s birthday to help him come back. But eventually she got sick, Elias had been a few years older than her son, and was proven to be really smart and capable, so she proclaimed that when she died he would take her place.

He was the youngest king ever to assume the throne in his kingdom at 17, but he was good at it. For the next few years he made it prosper. So what if some of the people were somewhat unhappy with him? Elias ensured their safety even if his methods were seen as worrisome.

Using his patron to spy on the citizens and making sure to not have an insurrection by constantly monitoring and blackmailing wasn't the worst way to live in his book.

There was education for everyone, the taxes were reasonable!

They shouldn't be so anxious and worried, good grief.

Bunch of peasants.

Anyways, as much as he had a very firm connection to his patron, it did not give him the ability to fly and reach home faster.

He was almost two weeks away by horse, by foot?

God it would be way too long. His only hope would be to reach Annabells kingdom and ask her help to send him back, since it was his destination and it was closer.

As cunning and charming as he was, he was unable to obtain allies with the other kingdoms since most of them… disliked him.

Except for king Simon who was friendly with most, but was more preoccupied with that dreadful ghost like land. Ugh, just thinking about the fog made him shiver.

It was getting late and he could see the sun lowering in the distance, he did not know how far away he was from the next town and it was getting cold quickly. His royal clothes were dirty and scrapped, which annoyed him greatly.

Fine, guess he will have to sleep here and keep going in the morning. Fire to keep himself warm and somewhere to be partially hidden would have to do, since the place could have either dangerous animals or more thieves.

Neither option was great and he spent already a lot of energy to be able to defend himself, he had his own dagger hidden just in case, but it wouldn't be enough in an emergency.

After finding the driest wood he could and finding a small clearing, he managed to make fire after almost 20 minutes, his magic was not the elemental type. He was still cold and miserable, let's not even say how hungry and tired, but he will endure and once he reaches his land again he is getting Gertrude killed, maybe poison or something.

Elias couldn't keep his eyes open with how spent he felt, but he needed to make sure nothing would attack during the night. In the end it was a losing battle and he passed out near the fire.

He woke up with a shiver and saw the early morning mist, his back ached and with great efforts he got up and stretched. Taking note that everything was fine he started to prepare to leave when he heard a branch break.

It could be an animal, then again it could also be someone trying to kill him, the fog did not let him see at all and it made him more anxious.

Pretending to be calm, which he did not feel was hard, but he survived meetings with Maxwell despite hating his guts so this was a piece of cake, he started to slowly walk the way he came to where the pathway to the nearest village was.

The sound was closer and he made a sprint, unfortunately he ended up tripping with a root he could see due to the bloody fog and he tumbled to the ground.

Great, just great.

“Bloody hell- why-?”

A shadow behind him.

Elias turns and grips the hidden dagger.

A man, a very tall one is looking at him in bewilderment. Elias has to do a double take, he seems to be around his age, albeit he has a few gray hairs already. He was dressed far better than him, to be going around in the forest at the very least. The man was also really good looking, or at the very least he was his type.

Still, they stare at each other.

“... Are- are you ok?” He looks pained by asking, but he does it regardless. Elias was still mistrustful, but he was also rather tired of everything.

“Does it look like i am?”

Silence.

The man moves in place and doesn't seem to know what to do with himself, his hands start to play with his coat sleeves.

“Well… i guess i'll just- leave you to it then?” The awqkardens was coming in waves, somehow it also relaxed him, because it meant that he clearly wasn't trying to kill him. In fact he looked like he wanted to run off.

Which was rude.

“Or perhaps you could help me up?” 

“I would much rather not”

Ok, wow, very rude man. He wanted to use his status, but in this case telling him he was a king was not ideal, who knows if he decided to use him to ask for money.

“Rude, did no one taught you how to be a gentleman?” That makes him look at him flatly.

“Oh I apologize, your highness, sure, let me give you a hand” He grabs his arm in one quick motion and pulls him up as if he weighed nothing. Oh boy.

Still, he looks up at him with an angry expression. Elias only reached his nose and that was with his boots.

“Some warning?”

“Ugh, just leave me alone, i already helped” Trying to shake any dirt he could, albeit it was difficult considering his outfit was already damaged, he huffs and starts walking away.

“Fine!”

…

“The town is the other way round….” He hears him mutter and he has to stop, his cheeks flush in embarrassment, still he replies.

“I'm not exactly from here ok? My ride got ambushed and now I'm trying to reach the closest town” Moving exasperated he turns to see the man who is ignoring him in favor of... checking a tree?

“What are you doing?”

“... You should go” He looks mildly worried.

“Why..?”

“Just leave please” Crossing his arms he watches him, he looks at him back albeit not his eyes. Narrowing his eyes he sighs.

“Could you at least help me reach the town? Otherwise i will stay here to bother you” That makes him pull a face at him.

Success.

“Insufferable little man” He hears him mumble, but he elects to ignore him “Gods, fine, fine! Lets go”

Smiling far more nicely, he asks for his name, that makes him frown.

“Peter”

“Peter…?”

“What is yours then?” 

“Elias”

“Elias what..?” He sees him smirk at him and he bristles.

“Touche”

Peter walks calmly and quietly, it was very impressive how he barely managed to make a sound, the fog doesn't leave, despite the fact that it was late enough for it to dissipate. The taller man doesn't seem too bothered, so he ignores it as well.

Still he is bored and Peter was there..

“Sooo, what were you doing walking in the woods at this time of the morning?” His shoulders hunch.

“Look, I need to go in the same direction, but could you like not? Talk? I'm a little bit busy” Scowling he follows, oh he is not getting away now, despicable man, he might be handsome, but he is way too annoying.

“Oh yeah sure! Its not as if you are the first person who hasn't tried to kill me in two days-”

“Still could-” He ignores his mumbling.

“So excuse me for wanting to talk with another intelligent being, seems like i was wrong” Peter takes a breath and after 20 seconds replies.

“I'm travelling to the nearest coastal town, there! are you happy?” Drily he replies.

“Ecstatic” The walk continues in silence while he simmers in anger. The taller one eventually groans.

“Fine, why were you attacked?” Elias smiles.

“My… servant dislikes me a great deal, I presume she intended to get me killed in a robbery while I went to see some aquiteinances” Peter looks at him in befuddlement.

“Ok, why would she hate you so much to want to kill you??” He gives him a look.

“It seems she doesn't approve of my way of managing and wants me gone. Unfortunate for her, as i intend to live for as long as i can to spite her” Peter snorts and he can see a small smile that he hides away by turning to the side.

“Very nice, you must be a delight” 

“Oh I assure you, I am, people just dont recognize my greatness. So what if I scare some people to keep everything working perfectly fine? The rest gets to live very well if i say so myself, they are just idiots with little imagination” Peter hums in agreement and he feels mildly vindicated.

They keep going, now Elias asks more questions, almost like a game, the man as well asks his own. Neither say specifics about where they came from, but he does find out that Peter’s favourite color is blue and he likes the ocean, which is why he is trying to get to the closest beach town.

“Huh, I thought the kingdom of Mooreland had the closest beach, its not that far off” He notices the tension on his shoulders.

“Yeah, but the land is cursed, didn't want to risk it”

“True, the rumours about the place are not very flattering” Peter peeks at him a little and he notices small freckles on his cheeks. He does have to admit that the paleness on his skin was somewhat eerie, he looked as if had not seen the sun in years. Somehow it made him look good.

Fog kept at their feet.

“Oh? What do they say about it?” He decided to not look at him and spook him, since he looked nervous.

“Mm, something about a fairy cursing the land out of a misdeed committed many, many years ago. That it's very rich, but that it causes people to become rather… bland“ That's a nice way to say, completely numb. 

“Ah and that the royals only marry spooky rich singles since no other princes or princesses want to marry into their family”

Elias despite not liking the place and never wanting to step a foot there, had to admit to wanting to know as much as possible, however the magic fog that covered the land made his patron unable to spy on them and he had no further notice beyond what he could gather of old rumours.

“Oh and i think there was something about the royal princesses and prince running away a few years ago, but that's probably just a lie”

“Heh, yeah why would you escape your own kingdom?” Peter grins and Elias smiles back,

“No idea, i wouldn't”

“Only get yourself almost killed by a servant huh?” Elias pushes him playfully in outrage.

“Oh shut up” Peter stumbles a little, but looks confused at him, he gives him a smile and a wink and it causes him to sputter while he laughs and walks faster. “Cmon I want to get there before nightfall!”

They go and eventually, the fog disappears when they get closer to the village, so that's a relief. Elias did notice that Peter had in fact a bag that he was carrying so he was really just travelling the land to get to the ocean, which was kind of boring honestly.

Apparently he wanted to get a boat and just sail away.

“Just you?” The man nods.

“Its all I ever wanted” He scoffs.

“Seems a little boring to me, well, maybe some creature eats you perhaps, there are stories of sirens leading sailors to kill them” Peter despite his morbid comment seems very optimistic.

“Oh i can only hope, albeit i don't appreciate dying with someone nearby, so its sort of a shame” God what a weird man.

When they reach the town he feels relief, at the very least he has money to buy some better clothes and get a horse to travel to the kingdom of Queen Cane.

He hates that place for several reasons, but mainly because the woman’s magic and obsession with spiders sort of frightens him. In fact he honestly would have refused to go, but he was literally summoned there despite his reluctance. Annabelle should not be crossed, neither should her own patron.

Elias wouldn't say he was scared, but he definitely was wary, originally he took guards, but since those got killed, he is literally walking into a spider's nest on his own.

Huh, maybe it wasn't Gertrude after all trying to kill him. He wouldn't put it past her, but Anabelle is just as likely a suspect.

Goodnes, he just wants to go back to his castle and deal with his paperwork and arrange his court to his likening.

So submerged in his own musings he doesn't notice Peter stop so he bumps into him.

“Ugh what's the problem now?” The man looks nervously at the town and the people milling around as if he has never seen so many people gathered in one place.

“Nothing, just not used to so much noise”

“What did you live in the forest by yourself? Spawned out of thin air and got raised by fae? Let's go, it's just people, they are all sort of unimportant and live little boring shameful lives. For example…” He looks around and sees a man flirting with a woman. He peeks a little with his magic and knows.

“That man over there-?” Peter turns to where he is pointing. “He is flirting with his sister in law, he is worried his wife will find out and get in trouble. So yeah, see? People are simple, just ignore them and lets go get something to take us out of here and be on our separate ways”

“How do you know that?”

“Mm im a seer of course” It's a little lie, but he won't go deeper in the intricacies of making a pact with a magic creature for power now.

The fae or or faerys magic is wild and often if a human makes a pact of sorts with them they can gather powers. Albeit their magic if you offend them is terrifying since its binding and can go on for centuries because their words are law. Of course if you are clever you can outwit them, but you will be on their bad side for the rest of your miserable life and that of your descendants.

Curses from faeries are something to be frightened of, because they are unbreakable unless the established bases are met. Changing them slightly? sure, but never breaking them. Only the cursed can do that.

“Huh, wouldn't have guessed, with the get up, but you did say you got mugged so..” He gives him a withering glance and huffs offended to go buy something a little more fitting.

Peter despite his comment does follow him.

“What, can't you go ask for your own stuff? Not so brave now huh?” The man clenches his jaw and looks elsewhere. Elias has no time to deal with the childish mystery of a man, he has to get his supplies for reaching Hilltop Kingdom. 

After haggling with the woman trying to get better clothes, with subtle words of manipulation he gets his new outfit. It's not fit for a king, but it will do for the rest of the journey.

Then comes food and finally a horse. Peter sighs and follows along like a stray puppy that got fed once and doesn't intend to leave.

Still the man is good enough to pay for both of their food. He manages a cheerful tone while speaking with the barmaid, but he sees her look slightly dazed afterwards, he pokes around and sees her thinking about how her mother died a few weeks ago and how alone she is now that it's only her.

Mm, well maybe it was just grief. Peter doesn't seem to notice anything odd and no one has any more troubles.

So its not so bad. No one gives them a second glance despite being foreigners.

Peter talked, even if he didn't comment back on anything he said, he seemed pleased to be ignored and liked the sound of his own voice. He found some small tick the man had that for some reason set him on edge. There wasn't anything… bad, it just made something on him feel on edge.

Peter would tilt his head and smile from time to time, but it was odd, there was something wrong with it. His words after a while even started to sound like gibberish if he tuned him out, when he snapped into focus they sounded normal.

Maybe it was him, the man did not seem dangerous, more anxious or annoyed. Hell sometimes it looked as if he remembered himself and lowered his voice it looking nervously around, as if he was unsure if he could speak. 

What an odd, puzzling man. Elias was now curious enough to want to figure out what was up, so he decided to take a small peek.

He did not expect to get hit with a wall of magic that left him dizzy. There was no way to access to Peter’s memories because they were locked. The man did not make any signs of noticing his attempt and looked slightly concerned at him.

“Are you ok? You look like you got hit by something” Unclenching his jaw he nods.

“Just a dizzy spell that's all” He frowns and plays with his fork with an unreadable expression.

What the hell was that??

Finally they go for the horses.

However luck seemed to finally run dry.

Because there was only one left to sell and it looked like Peter had more money than him.

Elias made the mental math about his funds and how much he would need for food and lodgings for the remaining trip.

There was no way in hell he could make it back to his kingdom with what he had and if he spent it all on the horse to win against Peter he had nothing to live on to the next town.

He could always threaten people into giving him money with blackmail, but it would only get him so far.

The taller man must have seen his panicked face, because he made a humming noise and asked for the horse.

Motherfucker-

“So! I want to reach the coast and I don't want to deal with the whole, talking to people in the meantime. You seem very good at it, so why not come along until I reach the place and then i give you the horse for free?” He looks at him in complete astonishment and slight fury.

How dare he try and use him-!

But, it would come in handy.

“What about food or lodgings? I have enough money to make it to my destiny, not to go the opposite way if i have to pay for myself” He looks at him defiantly, but the man looks at him in bafflement.

“I will pay for everything, I don't mind, just take care of getting stuff for us and you can keep all your money. Hell if i get my boat you can't keep everything else i have, i won't have a use for it anymore”

….

Elias has never been so exasperated and confused about a person in his entire life.

But the actual idea is not bad, the closest coastal village is in the opposite direction from Annabells kingdom and its almost a week away, but from there it should be around 4 days until he reaches his destination. Its still less than it would take him to go back home. 

“Say… the place I want to go has a coast perhaps we could go there? Does it make a difference to you?” Peter looks at him in contemplation.

“Where exactly are you headed?”

“Hilltop Kingdom” The man shudders.

“Spider den” So he knows huh? Interesting. 

“Yes, so, how does it sound?” He makes a funny expression and after a while he sighs.

“Fine, fine, its all the same, as long a i reach the ocean in the end”

“We have a deal then, if you break it i will make sure you suffer” Peter nods and gives him a cold smile.

“Likewise”

So it looks like ha finally has his ride.


	2. Chapter 2

They rent a room in town to sleep there for the night and the next day they would be leaving. Since he would already be arriving late, he might as well not worry too much.

He gets them their own rooms and at night he has nightmares.

Usually they dont bother him, but he doesn't particularly like the theme of him being eaten by giant spiders. There is just something very off putting for his own tastes.

When morning comes, he wakes up to the sound of silence. Blinking heavily he looks outside and sees that its cloudy. However its completely quiet. Last night there had been noise in the tavern downstairs, now?

Now there was nothing.

When he goes down he sees the people working, but they are very quiet, muffled even. They cracked jokes the day before, but now they were all solemn.

Peter was of course a bloody anomaly who seemed rather content sitting down and chatting with the barmaid, who looked on the verge of crying. Curious and hungry, but not for food, he sees and knows that the woman has found something in the woods and accidentally brought it back, that it will soon kill her and she doesn't know what to do. That seeing the joyful man makes her think of how scared she is of dying on her own with no one to mourn her.

It's delightful food for his patron, so he doesnt question what the hell is going on.

Similar thoughts and memories all run rampant across the place.

He notices there is fog in the distant forest while they go away.

They take turns riding the horse. Or ride with the two of them albeit not for way too long, since it would tax the animal way too much with their combined weight.

Having to grab the man’s waist to hold on seemed to put him on edge and give Elias a nice idea of the other man’s body that made him a little bit unfocused. Honestly he is very busy and has not that much time to appreciate other people’s looks.

Plus he refuses to marry, no one can match him and the commitment to have someone who would feel entitled to him would be too annoying. Political marriage could be an option, but not one he wishes to pursue in better detail, its sort of a last resort or if he perhaps is desperate for the kingdom's sake.

Peter was a bastard, but a good looking one at the very least.

The journey it's not so bad, the further away they go, the clearest the sky becomes at the very least.

It's still annoying that he has to go through all of this, but it will be worth it in the end, hopefully Anabelle will help, he gets whatever prediction she made, since that is the only reason he figures she would want to see him too badly and he gets to go back home.

She has the gift of prophecy and will tell you if something of notice will happen.

They stop to rest and eat.

“We will have to set camp during the night, next town is a day away” He finds the fact that Peter can be so cheery despite the complete deadpan tone amusing.

“Mm, figured, well better than sleeping on the grass like the other day”

“Huh, thought you would complain, you seem like the type” Bristling at the tone he asks.

“Oh what type do you think?”

“Mm, rich and with no survival skills?” Oh he is a survivor alright, he will hurt as many people needed to keep himself alive.

“Clearly you don't know me at all”

“And i prefer it like that!” He looks fine, but for a second he swears he made a pained expression.

“What about you? You have the modals of someone with money, yet you seem to really… know you way around the forest” He wants more info, the fact that he can't read him is making him twitchy.

“Mm, had money, my godmother looked after me, she taught me how to live in the forest and all that…. I liked the outdoors better, less… expectations”

Huh, he can relate a little, as king he was needed to be in charge all the time so he had no time to relax. He makes an agreeing sound.

“I can understand that”

They keep going. It goes like that for the rest of the day, they bantered back and forth, sometimes more vitriolic, sometimes more friendly, but it was sort of nice.

No one really fought him much back home, Gertrude perhaps, but she was acidic and did not do it as an amusement, more like a battle. Peter was far more annoyed, but he gave back as good as Elias did.

At night they set camp, they have food from the last town so they eat in peace, he saw from time to time Peter twitching and looking to the woods nearby and narrowing his eyes.

Its when they are about to go to sleep that they realize that they only had Peter’s sleeping roll.

“Umm”

“How did we forget to buy one??”

The night was chilly, the fire that they made was ok, but Elias would really freeze, or at least get sick.

“Look you can keep it, i will stay awake and just keep the fire” As much as he wanted to accept and get comfy in the warm cloth, he did not feel it was fair to just make him give him his own bedding.

“I think we could both fit, tomorrow if we reach town we get a second one, sure. So just for tonight?” Peter hesitates and looks at him worriedly.

“You won't stab me right?” 

….

“.... Not anymore?” His awkward tone makes the other snort and chuckle, Elias smiles too and ends up laughing as well.

“You know what? Sure, just for tonight”

It's uncomfortable at first by a lot, they are both tense and it's really weird, it honestly takes a really long amount of time for him to pass out due to exhaustion. 

He wakes up with his face under Peter’s chin.

They are cuddling.

With his face on fire, he is a king what the hell is he doing, just hugging some random man-?

He slowly disentangles and gets up. Peter is out like a log and it is tempting to just stab him and take his stuff, very.

But… he had been entertaining.

And the trip is long.

So with a sigh he picks up their stuff, albeit he fusses about the proper way to pack things, since the man looks like he just shoved everything in a hurry. God what a mess.

Eventually Peter wakes up and looks at him confusedly.

“Has no one taught you how to properly pack you heathen?” That startles him and makes him scowl.

They start bickering.

The next village they get another sleeping roll and stay at the inn. Like the time before Peter acted unsure, but if approached by one person he switched into chatty and joyful.

He could see him strain.

The other person took it well, but again they became sort of gloomy. He wonders if he has magic and has not realized it, since he really, really seemed oblivious to it.

There were not separated rooms, but one with two beds. So he took it and told the man who sighted and nodded.

Elias craved a bath, like the ones he had at home, but he would have to get a regular one, without all the fanfare. If he finds out this whole ordeal was Gertrudes doing he will be very pissed off.

Peter waits till he is done to go and get his own. Elias, figuring him out by now, tells the barmaids to just leave the warm water and leave.

Once Peter is back he looks at him and mumbles a thank you.

“Couldn't hear you what was that dear?” He groans and gives him a look.

“You are the worst” Elias grins maliciously.

“You have no idea”

“I can see why your servant would want you dead now little man”

“I'm not little, you are abnormally tall Peter, there is a difference. Are all the men in your family like that?” He seemed to be caught off guard since he replied too fast and seemed to catch onto what he was saying and stop.

“Sort of, albeit Aaron-” He sputters and shuts up. Peter makes an angry expression and turns around to the door.

“Where are you-”

“Out for a walk” He slams the door.

Huh.

Elias eventually goes outside, there isn't much to see, but a walk would do him good. Peter is nowhere to be found, but he does notice there is fog again in the outskirts. He is starting to make a few connections, but still.

When the man comes back, he has already gone to bed, he only hears him, because the wood groans with his steps. Hearing him take out his boots and shuffle in bed, he waits.

“Apologies if i had offended you, it was not my intention” Peter remains quiet and he decides to let it be, since it proves to be futile.

“It was dumb thats all, i dont like my family” He figured.

“That's ok, i didn't like mine either…. well except for my mother, but she is gone now” His mother died when he turned 24 so it was 4 years ago. Unlike his father, uncles and cousins, she was actually happy for him and did not resent him for his choices to get power. A smart and capable woman who had the misfortune to marry Lord Bouchard.

It's quiet.

“Sorry…. goodnight Elias” Blinking profusely he replies.

“Goodnight” He hasn't thought about his mother in a while, but he felt a wave of sorrow hit him for some reason.

He dreams of a ticking clock and a spider following him.

During the morning it was more quiet, but not like last time that it was unnerving, the weather even got better. Peter seemed to be in good spirits.

They continue the journey. 

They talk again about everything and nothing, for now they are fighting about what cake is best.

“I insist chocolate is-”

“Of course the rich boy would say that-” He is considering hitting him.

“Oh right because apple pie is the height of flavour-!” He was about to yell at him, but Peter stopped the horse and told him to shut up.

“What why-” He looked around there wasn't anyone, he tried to see if there was someone hidden around, but only animals came to his senses. His magic did not perceibe any threats.

It did not stop Peter from telling him to get up the horse.

“What is up with you?” He gives him a look and offers his arm to help. With a sigh he accepts and he easily lifts him. That still gives him a pleasant feeling.

Peter commands the horse to walk away from the road and the forest nearby. He was about to ask, when the man shook his head and pointed to where they had been. Elias confused looks, but does not see anything.

“Look if you are going to act weird-”

“Hush, just wait…” Offended he still does, and he sees a rabbit jump towards where they were, Peter tenses.

“Its a- its a rabbit, don't tell me you are scared of-”

A squirrel goes down a tree and runs close to where the rabbit was, and the animal-

Elias blinks and can't help but open and close his mouth in pure shock.

The rabbit, or whatever that thing passing as one was, sort of unfurled with hundreds of teeth and ate the squirrel whole.

It stared at them.

He ended up clutching Peter’s middle harder, because what the everloving hell was that-?!

Suddenly fog starts to come from the woods making the creature look back and then at them, it seems to find it a lost cause and it hops back into the forest. His companion moves the horse and they keep going albeit further away.

“Peter what the hell-?!” He whispers yells at him in case that thing comes back. Elias has a lot of arcane knowledge, but he has never read anything about that kind of creature. His patron seemed excited about the discovery and it was pressing on him to ask Peter who seemed to know.

Elias was still holding on tight to his middle and he felt him tense, so he slowly let go.

“It's an- mm how to explain, it's sort of a changeling? But it feasts on flesh, they take the shape of rabbits to make people less wary.  _ Mis-  _ My godmother taught me about them and how to identify where they are. There were a few signs near the woods, that's why i knew to move”

He gapes at him.

“She really must be a remarkable woman”

He hears him chuckle albeit he sounds a little bitter.

“Yeah and a liar too. But what else is new? C'mon if there is one, there is likely to be more, we must move a lot” The comment made him pause and wonder about him, but it was clear that Peter would close off if anything relating to his family or previous life was brought up. So he would have to piece something out together before they part ways.

This time they sleep in separate bed rolls at the very least. Still he was a little paranoid about the rabbits, even if Peter said that there were no more signs of them and they walked almost a day away from the sighting.

Peter groans at his insistence, he is not going to die via fucked up rabbit, he refuses.

“Look, I will sleep next to the forest line of vision ok? Put your bed nearby and if i get killed during the night you can make your escape!”

With a pout he does put it next to Peter, with a space in between obviously. The man gives him an amused glance and he looks elsewhere, the indignity has no end.

Soon he will be sleeping in a castle and would not have to deal with this nightmare anymore.

Tiredly he falls asleep thinking that. No more monsters, assasination attempts or lonely sailors…

Oddly enough he dreams about the beach, albeit the spider is now staring at him down from a cliff and he shudders.

She is hungry, he thinks.

When he wakes up, he has to contain his laughter, Peter for some insane reason has a bunch of squirrels sort of sleeping next to him. And… flowers?

There are flowers surrounding him. Small forget me not’s.

When he wakes the animals move, but had to be shooed away, while the man grumbles and flushes in embarrassment.

“Not again, i cant believe- why did she have to-” He grumbles and after a while picks up a few of the little flowers.

Elias laughed at the man trying to valiantly scare away a bunch of squirrels and looked at him in curiosity. He sees him look at the small stem and with a sigh he approaches, he snatches the flowers making him let out a confused sound and proceeds to put them in his vest with a flourish, along with a few in his.

“There, can we go now?” He gives him an odd look but nods.

He notices that he doesn't take them off. The rest of the day they go back to bantering. The third one they find a river during the afternoon and a small lake. After Peter turned and watched it endlessly, he assured him that it is unlikely anything bad lives there. It does not make him feel any better, not by any means, but the man seems to follow his own advice and take off his shirt to sort of wash himself a little.

Elias stares unabashedly at the broad back and feels his face flush. Peter turns and he can fully appreciate the view of the man. Still he stares at his chest and arms, making him have a mild panic because he looked so  _ good- _

He had some tummy, but it was fitting and his arms were strong.

Oh my-

That's when he notices the… tattoos? He hasn't seen him raise his shirt sleeves so he never noticed the shapes inked on his forearms. It looked like… waves? No, not waves it looked more like-

“Are you going to wash yourself or not? Next village is one more day away, unless you would like to be a sweating mess” That puts him out of his trance and he coughs, but not before giving him a scowl.

“Oh fuck off-” Peter grins and Elias cant help but smile back even if he hates it.

With a lot of annoyance he takes most of his clothes off, leaving him in his undergarments. He feels mildy inadequate, his frame looks more… soft, oh he is fir and strong no doubt, but by being a little shorter and having most of his mother’s constitution instead of his father’s or uncles he looks not that threatening. It is perfect if you are in court, where appearances are everything. 

But he kind of feels a little embarrassed next to Peter, who fits better.

So he looks kind of ridiculous shirtless, at least to him.

Peter doesn't seem to really care, he gives him a look and proceeds to go walk elsewhere in a hurry. Puzzling indeed.

He does clean himself as best as he can, he was honestly feeling really dirty by now, walking under the sun was not his idea of fun, worst part was that it brought out his freckles and he hated them. Ugh, why did he have to look so much like mother? He only got his fathers eyes! It caused at first, when he became king, for several people to give him awful nicknames behind his back, fortunately the more he grew and the more he had power and information on everyone that stopped. But still. He worked hard to have a good image.

His companion eventually comes back and after messing around a little ends up splashing him.

“Ups!” He curses him and with a wave of pettiness reciprocates.

That leads to a water battle that leaves both of them tired and soaking wet.

“I hate you” Peter snorts and laughs.

“Likewise” He sees the tattoos from up close and it's like he thought they are waves of mist, what a weird thing. Elias is now lying on the grass catching his breath and he-

Had fun.

How… odd. He is so busy he doesn't remember the last time he did something just… for the fun of it. Hell even before he was king he wasn't inclined to do that kind of thing, at his 17 he was more concerned about gaining a place in the world.

Peter looks at him from time to time and just stares at the sky. He doesn't imagine him doing this with anyone, the weird loner that he is.

After a while of them just resting while their horse ate, he feels a gust of wind that makes him shiver so he goes up to look for the spare outfit he had. The other was put to wash and hanged near the campfire they made once it became obvious they weren't leaving.

His taller companion doesn't seem to be bothered by the cold, if his sprawled body indicates.

“You are going to get sick like that and die” Peter makes an affirmative noise.

“Wouldn't be the worst way to go” He gives him a look.

“Cmon big boy time to put on some dry clothes, you are still paying for everything” That makes him let out a huff of a laugh.

“You gold digger” His lips twitch.

“Oh trust me you dont fit my bill, i'm far more expensive than you think” Peter groans, and isn't that a nice sound-

And rolls his eyes.

“I don't know, you would be surprised” Giving him a nasty expression he throws spare clothes to his face.

“Dress up!”

“Yes sir”

“Fucker” He shuts his mouth close and looks scandalized, he is not prone to curse that badly, he has an image and-

“Whiny bastard” And he deserves every last piece of his mind, this man!

Three more days and they will reach their destination.

Good.

They get to a new village, this one bigger than the last two since it is closer to the kingdom.

Again they share the room, he gets two separated beds and they enjoy their stay there.

When he wakes up, he finds a small chocolate cake slice waiting for him with no Peter in sigh.

Oh, thats.. that's actually really nice of him.

He ate it and it was delicious.

They regroup and start the last part of their journey. The first two days it was all fun, like before, the last one he remained more quiet, Peter actually noticed his more subdued mood and asked if he was alright.

“Im perfect thank you, didn't know you cared dear” He sees his ear flush at the endearment out of embarrassment.

“See if i ask again you smug bastard”

“Prick” He huffs a laugh and he feels sort of melancholic a little.

He sighs, they are riding together for now, Peter has resigned himself to him grabbing his middle to not fall down, he is not as tense as he was the first time at the very least.

It's been a week, sure, but he has more fun with him than in the past 12 years.

Honestly he thinks that he might miss the weird man once they go their ways. He could definitely amuse him and it would be fun to have someone around who would banter with him and call him out, but did not want him dead for real.

Elias tries to think if he could perhaps convince him to stay or tag along, maybe offer him a job in court to get everyone off his back if they questions why is he there, then again, by proxy of bringing some foreigner and giving him a position of power to keep him near him, they would get the wrong assumption and assume he must be some lover.

He blushes, he is attractive, yes, but he likes his company, despite the odd occurrence.

“Say, are you sure you just want to sail away on your own?” It makes him let out a confused sound.

“Of course, nothing more free than that, why do you ask?” He presses his face against his back.

“Nothing in particular, still think it would be boring”

“Mm, it would be peaceful, that's all I'm looking for, just me, the ocean and not a single person bothering me again” He frowns. 

“Good thing you are dropping me then” Peter remains quiet and Elias realizes he might have been a little over his head. The man suddenly starts to cough a little, he pays him no mind.

He is an Idiot.

It had just been temporary, he apparently had been starved for an actual person to talk with in equal ground without having to be constantly on the defensive or deceiving them.

After a while he hears him cough, but he is far more focused on getting away now to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at them! Having fun, bantering, getting into a fight-  
> Peter is a disney princess? Who knows.   
> Elias enjoyed seeing Peter shirtless way too much and im glad for him.  
> Leave me a comment if you liked it, they make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally they arrive almost at nighttime to Hilltop Kingdom.

He won't be received at this hour and Peter won't be able to buy a boat so they reckon it would be better to spend one last night together. This inn did have separeted rooms so they slept on their own. 

…

Somehow he missed the sound of the other breathing nearby.

Morning came and Elias decided to first help Peter get his boat and then go to the castle, per their arrangement. Despite his general attitude he was a man of his word.

The place had a lot of ships and fishermen around, albeit Elias did notice how they all sort of moved oddly. Almost as if they were following a script, he noticed it in all the people around, when Peter accidentally knocked into a man, the sailor sort of froze and it took him a little to answer.

“No offense, but this place is really creeping me out” Elias had to agree.

“Likewise”

“What are you supposed to do here again?” He gives a look to the people while Peter looks at the different ships for sale.

“I'm supposed to be meeting the queen, told you I'm a seer, she requested my presence” His companion gives him a look and keeps giving the people around odd looks.

“Yeah, say i think this one is good, do you mind helping me check if everything is ok inside?” Elias looks at Peter and he sees him clench his jaw.

He nods.

“Sure, but make it fast, i don't have all day long”

They get in and the moment Peter closes the door to the small cabin he turns around to him.

“We should get out of here” The we gives him a pleasant feeling, but he shakes his head and grimaces.

“You can't deny an invitation from Anabelle, it doesn't end well for anyone involved, trust me i know, i wouldn't have come here if i could avoid it” The man paces nervously.

“There is something really off with the people Elias” He knows.

He has an idea of what it is, but to even contemplate it…

“Anabelle is said to have magic and a deal with a magic creature, the mother of puppets. That they act like that…” He gives him a look.

“You do realize she might want to turn you into one right? That perhaps that's the idea? Look all i'm saying is i can buy this and we can go, hell if you want i can give you another ride to your kingdom it would be faster than going by horse” And goodness it is tempting, hell it would even give him enough time to persuade him to stay. His land has a small beach close by, maybe he can just stick around and they could just talk from time to time.

He shakes that thought out, its sort of pathetic of him, still he remembers his little talk.

“I thought you said you would like to be “alone” at sea if I recall” He is still miffed about it.

Peter gives him a look of contempt.

“If you are going to be stubborn-”

“Me? I think you are the confused one here, we had a deal, it's over now, I'm sure I can arrange other means of travel afterwards. Do as you please or whatever. Enjoy your solitude Peter” He walks outside and starts going to where the castle is, what a pig headed bastard.

The moment he approaches the palace the guards let him in with no questions, despite his not so regal looks.

He is accompanied to the main room where the woman is sat looking very amused at him.

“My Queen, it is a pleasure to see you” He bows lightly and uses his most flattering tone, she looks him up and down with a calculating gaze.

“Likewise Elias, i'm glad you made it here, seems like you had quite the trip. I will provide you with some clothes to change later” He nods.

“Thank you, albeit i assume there was a reason for your very… insistent summoning, so perhaps we should discuss it-” She gets up and walks around him.

“There is, however, I think it would be better to have it while we dine don't you think? Escort him to his room, we shall talk at night” After that a guard who looked at him blankly took him out, he could see her sauntering back to her throne.

The paintings in the hallways all had spiderwebs in them, but he could never see the spiders. He does not like this place at all.

Clothes and a maid directing him to the bathroom are what await him. The place has a big pool of hot water and he gets to at the very least relax and clean himself up finally from all the sweat and grime of the trip. God he missed this, those who are travellers, hunters or heroes really are something to deal with that on the long run.

Still even so, he doesn't fully relax, he uses his magic to check around to try and see if there is something unusual or dangerous, but most people’s thoughts are.. scripted somehow, it makes it hard to really tell what they are up to.

It gives him a mild migraine so he stops.

Elias should reserve his magic in case of a real emergency, he wouldn't want to be caught even more defenseless.

He muses that at the very least it would have been better if Peter was around to keep him company, or hell maybe use him as a human shield if push came to shove, he was big enough and clearly had some strength if he could lift him up so easily.

Tiredly he pushes that away, no reason to lament, Elias has better things to do, a spider to appease and a kingdom to rule. He will make it all perfect, there is no other way around it.

He strives for perfection and nothing else.

The dinner room was empty except for the two of them and the maids that would present the food and drinks. A small table unlike the bigger ones used for grander reunions since it was just them.

Telling her of his trip, while shrugging off her questions about Peter.

That at least he owes him, no one should be under this woman’s radar and despite his thoughts on the man, he does deserve to go in peace.

So he just comments on the man as a stepping stone to get here.

“It went well for you at the very least it seems”

“Yes, it did, I got to this lovely meeting in one piece and he can get away in his little boat to probably be eaten by a siren or kraken, who knows” Her head tilts to the side a little. Elias drinks some wine, despite its strong taste. He checked to see if there was anything in it suspicious, but he couldn't really get a grasp of the maids line of thought, whatever Anabelle did to the people here it left them empty headed.

“Or one of Simon’s pets just sinks him, you know how he loves his sea serpents” Ah that, Simon’s kingdom was a whole other thing, the floating city on top of the island in the middle of the ocean. The entire surrounding zone was infested with gigantic sea creatures that for some unbelievable reason only attack those who are outsiders. They keep the people safe instead.

There is a reason why absolutely no one has tried to invade, conquer or attack him, its virtually impossible.

That plus the man was 500 years old and knew how to reign.

He had his own dealings with the supernatural it seemed, but no one knew what exactly was it. He speculated that it must be something similar to his situation, but Gertrude did theorize that it could also just as well be one of  _ those fairies  _ involved. Whatever it is, he is not fully aware of it and the man never told him despite trying to get him to talk.

“One can only hope” She smiles at him and he sees some small fangs poking out, he drinks and discreetly ignores it.

“So, I assume you must be curious about this meeting?” He gives her a look.

“Obviously your message did not specify much” She snaps her fingers and a maid comes quietly and offers a scrolled paper.

“The short answer is i had a vision, or well the mother let me see how the threads of the land will move in a rather big scale, i was hoping i could get you here and let you know before it, however it seems it has already begun. So i might as well offer what i know” He tenses at that. She opens the scroll and looks at it.

“What does the prophecy say?” Anabelle doesn't lift her eyes.

“The land has begun to move, the lost prince will set the game in motion and cause several kingdoms to change. The threads are loose and in the middle of it, it's the king of the land of Opperior. All of them are connected to you, depending on what your choices are, the ending could be for better or for worse, your destinies are tied together” He grips the chair tightly, because that can only mean-

“The lost prince… the child that was stolen?” She has a serious look.

“Most likely” 

….

Fuck!

If the prince comes back- Elias is ruined, because he is by blood the rightful king of the land, he would lose everything to a missing kid who was merely born into royalty and didn't had to work for it!

All the deals, the sacrifices, the hours he spent making the place even better than before, it would all be for naught.

Even if he is panicking his face remains in a passive smile that Anabelle reciprocates.

“Well what are the possible.. endings so to say?” With a final look she recites the last part.

“I only saw… death or a new start, for who is unclear” He feels his limbs frozen solid, because it could just be him.

“I see, thank you for telling me this” With a cryptic smile she nods.

“No problem, however.. how do you intend to resolve the matter with the boy?” 

“As it would be fit of course” Her face remains impassive while she had gone to pick the tea cup that the servants brought for them.

“I see, well you should perhaps sleep and think it better, maybe you will be more… illuminated by morning” With a nod he gets up and walks to his room.

Oh he will be illuminated alright, whoever the prince is, he is going to kill him just like his parents. Both king and queen skin tone were on the darker side, the queen had green eyes, but the king had brown.

He had been a child when he was taken, how would he look like now? A mix of his parents? A full search would stir questions. He needs spies, to look around and find someone matching the description, who also appears to be adopted or displaced.

The amount of favours and discretions he would need is already making him dizzy.

In fact-

In fact he is feeling really dizzy, huh-?

He is in his room now, so he stumbles to his bed, maybe he drank too much wine… Dropping into the bed he can't take off his clothes before falling asleep.

He dreams of being cocooned in spiderwebs.

Waking up startled he is tangled in the sheets, touching his chin he realizes he drooled all over. Ugh, disgusting.

Changing and making himself more presentable he starts to think on what to do about the little lost prince, but everytime he tries to focus on how to kill him he gets dizzy.

His patron offers no help whatsoever, so maybe its hunger that's making him so ill, he goes to the dinner room where the queen and her staff is already waiting with breakfast.

“There you are, i was starting to think i should start without you”

“Nonsense, i was just more tired than i thought, my apologies for making you wait your highness” With a nod she starts to eat and he follows suit. Conversation goes the usual ways regarding other kingdom’s gossip, how are their own people.

The tea he drinks tastes… bitter, not his preferred style, but it wouldn't do to complain while he is still here, so while his host speaks he adds more sugar to it.

He much prefers the coffee that his kingdom makes than this, but concessions must be made.

“How is Gertrude by the way? I imagine she musnt be happy about the binding” Right, it was foretold that princess Agnes would cause a war so destructive that there wouldn't be anything growing in the land ever again, so a binding to effectively cancel it out was placed.

Gertrude was resolute, despite not meeting eye to eye, neither would let the kingdom be destroyed for whatever means was possible.

Sacrifices must be made after all.

“As cheerful as always, honestly I'm still thinking she might have sent those thugs to kill me” His host lets out an amused breath.

“Most likely, I heard Agnes has married a baker” He blinks in bafflement.

“Excuse me?” Agnes the princess of the most desolated and destructive kingdom? Once they conquer a land they burn the old occupants stuff and reclaim it for their own.

“Yes, she has even started to… well make changes regarding their politics instead of letting the advisers pick. The boy seems nice and also a good influence. General Jude was seething, that's why i asked about Gertrude”

It… would explain her more prickly mood.

“Huh”

“Surprised you didn't hear about it” Waving his hand away he replies.

“They are the ones that hate me the most, plus i was dealing with the plans for this years ball”

“Its your turn to host it i see, did the other kingdoms reply yet? Also I thought it was the forest of wonders”

Ugh Nikola.

“Don't mention her please and also yes, some of them did. Maxwell for sure, Simon goes wherever there is entertainment, the Lukases are a lost cause, haven't received a reply from Agnes as you know. You?”

“Mm, you know I can't leave this place much, my people get… rowdy otherwise” More like they start to be aware again, but its not his place to say.

And so it kept going.

By the time he left he felt tired, it was interesting to speak with Anabelle, but he had to be in such a high guard that it was taxing. He has a brief image of him bantering with Peter without a care about his position or opinion.

He finds himself smiling.

Still when he found out he was a king it would have probably changed. Or maybe not, the man did not seem to care that much about class, more concerned about his solitude.

Sighing, he goes to the library and reads the morning away. He would stay for a few more days before Annabelle gets him a secure way back. Still he takes advantage and reads all of her magical tomes.

The rest of the day went in a similar fashion. Lunch, walking around the gardens and reading, dinner and going to sleep, rinse and repeat.

Everytime he focused on the whole thing with the lost prince his mind would drift away to something else. He feels that he should be more concerned, but it's as if he couldn't bring himself to care.

The next day goes exactly the same way, but he feels more lightheaded, enough that he couldn't read without feeling nauseous.

Another day more and the feeling persists, its starting to make him paranoid, enough that he eats and drinks very little. Annabell asks if he wants to drink some medicine, since he looked a little bit green.

“No need, im sure i will be fine tomorrow” The following day he woke up in a haze, he blinked stupidly and for the life of himself could not focus. He moved jerkily and dressed up in an outfit that had already been laid for him.

Ha hated the color, but he couldn't make himself change.

Elias should ask about going back, but he is getting more and more tired, only repeating the motions, even his talks are turning mechanical along with his movements.

It's on the fifth day that Anabelle asks him if he reconsidered about the missing prince during dinner.

"Ex-excuse me ?" His mouth feels weird.

"Yes, it would be… a shame if he died. The lost princeling should be able to go back home don't you think?" His head is cloudy, but it still is not enough to make him want to lose what he worked so hard to obtain, so he soldiers on and forces himself to reply.

"I think " she looks mildly displeased "I think that it only pertains to my- my kingdom so I will resolve it as I see fit" With a blank expression she grimaces.

"I was hoping it would be enough to make you reconsider, but the mother is truly wise" Elias feels a spike of terror.

"I don't like you, but I respect you enough for your craft, I do think you chose the wrong patron, but it's not my word to say, regardless. I suppose it's time you meet Mother, she… well" Her lips turn upwards and her fangs show better in the light "She will make sure you go back and bring the little princeling back, we dont let them escape you see. And after… after you will come back to us and the mother will have you too, maybe you get the chance to bring more of her childrens, who knows? Still two kingdoms for the price of one sounds delightful to me" 

His mind was in a panic, but at the same time he felt sluggish and he could hardly process what she was saying. If he was in a better state he would realize what she was implying would happen to him, but as it stands he merely has the energy to only feel the terror of it. 

Elias gets up and tries to leave, however he stumbles around uncoordinated, as if his limbs were not his own.

"That won't do and we don't want to damage yourself further. We need you in good condition dear, guards? Escort him down to her nest" They grab his arms and drag him. He can't focus enough to get them to freak out, their minds are too empty for him to do anything-

Time blurs and he is in a clearing in the forest that smells like someone died and he can see at the opposite end of where he is in between gigantic trees a huge, and he means huge giant spider web nest.

No,nonono. Spiders, smaller ones start to crawl out of it and he can see 4 pairs of red eyes look at him unblinkingly. He hears whispers when he looks down he can barely see that his ankles have thin strands of web.

He steps forward against his will.

Oh god.

He tries to call upon his magic to defend himself. But realize that whatever Anabelle had been doing it had drained him of it and he could not notice. He doesn't want to die or become the host of the small bastards-! He doesn't want to be a puppet in his own story he- 

A giant leg crawls out of the nest and he almost breaks into tears while his feet drag themselves forward.

Elias should have listened to Peter.

The tiny ones start to walk towards him and his breaths come faster, they climb his boots and he wants to struggle. A laugh can be heard, but it doesn't belong to Annabelle who is standing with the guards. It comes from the trees.

“Hello spiderling” The sound of it feels terrible to him and his mind starts to cloud even more.

“Don't worry once I'm over and the child is back with us, you can come back to me, I promise it will be nice… i promise that it would feel good”

Please-

…..

The small spiders that started to crawl over his legs actually let out a small scream. The Mother hisses and it's such an awful sound that he covers his ears along with the guards holding him in place. 

Suddenly he realizes that he can  _ move his arms _ .

Fog rolls over the ground and the nest trembles, more legs come out quicker.

Anabelle who was watching everything unfold has a sudden look of startled terror.

The man behind- 

He blinks and takes a deep breath, they were thinking about how miserable they were, how long it has been since they saw their families, how lonely and awful it was to live there in terror of Anabelle and this monstrosity that feeds from them and infects the people. Why should they let it rule them-!

The fog becomes a wall and suddenly he can't see anyone. 

He hears them alright, but he can't-

A hand grabs his wrist and he tries to shout, but it covers his mouth and drags him away while still struggling. Elias was still weak and tired and without his full powers he was defenseless and he was going to die and- 

"Stop screaming and run!" Peter ???

"Pe-" 

"Shhhhh" He grabs him and hides them behind a tree. He is pushing him against it while his hand clasps his mouth and he can feel his entire frame cover him like a wall of safety that smells like the ocean for some reason.

The man is a furnace and it feels great- He had been cold this entire time and never noticed. Elias feels Peter’s breath closer to his face and his cheeks are in flames. Oh my-

The sound of scuttling legs of course break his little bubble and he remains stiff as a board. Peter's other hand is gripping his waist and he is so lightheaded and fuzzy that it's making him feel weak on the knees. When the movement is closer he presses them even closer as if he could hide him against his frame.He grabs his shirt and presses his face against his chest.

When the sound goes away slowly he pulls away from him. And grabs his hand to guide him out, he almost face plants, but with shaky legs he manages to follow.

The whole ordeal is stressful as all hell, and the more he moves the worst he feels as if he wasn't supposed to move. To the point that he feels faint and feverish.

He thinks he hears yelling in the distance along with the smell of fire, but he can't be sure, by then he is almost dropping to the floor and the taller man finally realizes that there is something wrong with him, because he scoops him up and keeps going. It makes his head spin, but also it floors him how easy it was for him to do it.

"Just a bit more-" Elias tries but he presses his now burning forehead against his neck and mumbles.

"Thought you would leave…" 

"I was, but then the people started to act like people and talked about the awful spider creature and I realized that I was right. So yes Elias, I told you so" He is way too tired to deal with his snark now.

"Fuck off" Peter actually huffs a laugh.

"Unbelievable I save you and this is what I get" Finally with his now more delirious mind he mumbles a thanks.

"You are WELCOME"

"My hero…" He thinks he sees him look at him concerned, but it could be his imagination, whatever it is, Elias passes out.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we got a prophecy!! Web might have kidnapped the little prince, wonder who it is.  
> Someone almost gets eaten or filled with spiders, but Peter manages to save the day.  
> Next chapter is a treat from someone else's perspective ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Spiders

Unbelievable, he tries to be nice just the once and this is what he gets? 

Bloody stubborn fool.

See if he ever attempts to help someone ever again, it was foolish of Peter to even contemplate offering a ride back. Truly idiotic, Elias was a bastard, no doubt about that.

Peter should have just left him and took the horse, but it was easier to have him deal with the people around. With a sigh he goes to buy the boat and start to get proper supplies. It will take him a few days and he already dreads it, the entire town feels weird. Missy would say there is bad magic around and she is most likely right.

He can see it on the way the people move like weird puppets, but at the very least its easier to talk with them, since it feels like they have an already prepared set of questions and answers. Meaning they don't try for small talk.

Thinking about the woman makes him both sour and angry, his godmother, or well in reality babysitter of sorts was far, far away and he had no intention to go back. He doesn't care about her at all, she lied to him.

Just as he thinks that a coughing fit hits him, his shoulders shake and it takes several minutes for him to stop. When he lifts his shirt sleeves he sees the tattoo has grown a little and it fills him with dread. He has to hurry and get the boat so he can stay at sea in peace.

He wants to live his life as he wants, away from his mother and uncle's influence, away from Missy and Simon.

His siblings…. They made their choice and forced him to be in the position he was now in the first place, so they can go to hell for all he cares. He coughs again and he sees little wisps of fog come out of his mouth. Peter is better off alone, it's all he has ever known, and everyone made it clear that its exactly what he needed.

Buying stuff and pretending his life is not a pile of trash on fire is better than thinking about the man that stormed off and left for the castle that feels intensely wrong. He would know about cursed land and magic better than most after all.

Elias was a surprise, Peter was just camping while trying to get as far away from Mooreland without being detected, it had been almost a month and sleeping in the forest was his best option still. 

No doubt mother already sent people to fetch him. 

Finding a man in the forest looking haggard and lost wasn't what he expected. In fact he wanted nothing more than to just leave without him, he did briefly consider if he was perhaps playing dumb and maybe was sent by his mother to find him, but it was quickly dissmised.

Going together was unusual, most people seem to be affected by the fog while being near him, making them act much more subdued or numb. 

Elias?

Elias was fiery and fiesty, he could tell he was trying to put on an air of refinement and class, but that it was also obvious that Peter got on his nerves enough to pull out his facade and reveal a magnificent bastard. 

It amused him.

He was not used to it, at home he only spoke with his family and barely so, there weren't any children around, except his siblings and they… well Peter was rather closed off and they eventually gave up on him. So he was only ever used to having Missy or Simon, whenever he dropped by to visit the land, be nice to him.

It was fun to push the shorter man's buttons, Simon would probably say something about pulling his pigtails to call for his attention, but the older man was wrong. 

What Peter felt was curiosity, something that he indulged rarely. Preferring to keep to himself or even if he did want to know, not acknowledge it since it would mean asking for help. 

This man however was a walking contradiction that annoyed him greatly but piqued his interest endlessly, he was high society he could tell that much, but he was also so… wild in a way that it made him feel delighted. Only with him at the very least, while talking with people he had a commanding and condescending air that got on his nerves, but that ultimately made people around listen to him and do as he said without that many questions, leaving Peter to merely observe and enjoy the whole ordeal. 

He was a conniving and scheming little thing it seemed, but also could actually make him laugh. He honestly doesn't remember the last time he did, maybe he never had. Small chuckles perhaps, but Elias had managed to do what practically no one had, except for a few exceptions.

Peter caught onto the lie about being a seer, true he had some magic, he could tell, but it wasn't that sort of magic, it felt more wrong than light to him. So he probably had a contract with some creature of sorts that made him immune to Peter’s accidental magic.

Because in all honestly he did not mean half of the time for the fog to follow and make people like that. It just sort of… happened, hell he didn't even realize it was a thing until he left the kingdom! It tied to his emotions he thinks, in Mooreland it was practically impossible to notice since the entire kingdom was drowned in fog due to the curse that his great grandfather got for wronging a faery. 

When he realized that there was only one horse and the man looked like he wanted to stab him and rob him, he felt a spike of something that caused him to offer to take him along.

He couldn't tell what it was, but he was honestly not very good with emotions, what with growing up where he did. Missy tried to help him along while he grew, but he has to admit that she wasn't great at it, she struggled herself with feelings too.

Of course back then since she was the only person he was somewhat close to, caused him to mimic her and well, people, the very few he spoke to and didn't become sort of a husk immediately pointed out how weird some of his mannerisms were.

Even while mad at her, he doesn't begrudge her for trying to help him, even if it didn't pan out correctly.

Elias pointed out some of his most odd behaviour during the trip in some of their talks, small things that puzzled him and made Peter grumble and answer non committedly.

Like the way he sometimes speaks, as if he didnt know exactly how to converse, his skin being so pale despite being in the sun so much, how he would sometimes tilt his head in an unnerving way.

“How can it be unnerving?” He looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

“Like… sort of like a bird i think? Like you were seizing me up to try and see if I'm worth eating” Peter chuckles.

“As if i would want to eat your skinny flesh, i would starve” He pulls a face and starts to berate him.

Peter did not meant that to happen, but he was used to seeing Missy do that to the rest of the maids of the house, his mother and uncle even, that he sort of incorporated into himself. Now he understands why the queen always sended her off and looked more stiff than usual.

Despite that, the man was more curious than actually concerned, or perhaps he was merely hiding the concern way better than Peter thought.

The day they spent at the lake was perhaps the happiest moment he ever had, which is probably sad, still Peter has to admit that when he saw him shirtless he got way too flustered. He himself was tall and big and it was more of a hindrance when he wanted to be unnoticed, albeit it had some perks. Elias on the other hand was shorter, had a nice fit build, despite what he assumes is a court life and was rather quick, swift and was overall rather handsome with sharp grey eyes that called to attention, at least to Peter, who hated eye contact with a burning passion.

That made him freak out a little on the inside not used to such feelings.

The point is he enjoyed his company, even the man touching him became acceptable far quicker than he wanted to admit. He was not used to others touching him so this was new and terrifying territory.

That's the reason why he had to get away quickly, he ended up coughing when the man told him that it was good he was dropping him off, which meant that he was liking him far too much.

But the entire place was so distressing that he ended up offering to take him back, even if he knew it would be detrimental to himself. Not only because he enjoyed the man’s company far too much, but because it would take him closer to Mooreland again, hell even Simon’s kingdom which in this scenario was just as bad. If his uncle told him he was gone the old king would send someone to find him. 

So Peter, now alone with his own thoughts and feelings, prepared to stack up and go. Usually being alone did not bother him, but staying in the town on his own without the other man to distract him, when this whole place felt like a giant trap did not put him in a better mood. So he stayed in the cabin of his new ship.

The next three days he kept buying stuff and the people around sort of… well, some of them twitched weirdly. Peter should not stay in places where there were a lot of people around, less he makes them numb, but somehow it seemed that it was helping them in this case?

So to test it out, he rented a room and stayed at the inn.

When he woke up it was to the sound of people sobbing, blinking blearily he went down and saw all the patrons either hugging or crying.

What in the world?

“I- i saw it and it crawled on me- The- the spider it was there and i-”

“Shhh, i saw it too-”

“The queen did this didn't she? Oh god my brother works in the palace and its been months” A woman cries on the shoulder of the barmaid who doesn't look any better.

“Um…” A man who was whispering furiously to the owner turns to him in bewilderment as if he didnt know he was there to begin with.

“Oh, oh god you're not- You aren't from here. You need to go, you need to leave immediately this place is a nightmare-”

“George!!”

“It is! The witch had all of us ensnared and- and i don't know why it stopped, but it could take hold again and my daughter…” He grabs his head and Peter unnerved steps back, to many feelings in one place.

“Could you perhaps specify?” The owner seems to be just as horrified but he answers him in a more calm tone, Peter can tell he is more numb which is refreshing to him.

“Queen Annabelle has a deal with a magic creature in the surrounding forest of the castle. She was slowly controlling the people around and even feeding some of us to it, I remember seeing guards take people away and never seeing them again-” Closing his eyes he takes a breath.

“You should go lad, its not safe and for all we know this won't last, she must be busy with something if she hasn't already turned us back-” Peter thinks about Elias staying there and his mouth sort of goes dry, its not his business, the man said so himself, they just had a deal and it was over, no need to get involved at all.

“I.. had an aquiteinance go there to see the queen, she invited him” He looks at him with pity and Peter clenches his hands.

“I'm sorry but he must already be gone or its in the process of being turned into another controlled citizen” Not his business…

Not his problem!

Elias was just an annoying guy who was funny and was the only person who didn't instantly get depressed by his mere existence.

…..

He thinks him being all stiff and mechanic instead of fiery and fighty and he sighs.

Goddammit.

“How does the spider thing work?” He needs a little more info to figure out how to deal with it, the man pales and the people shiver.

“The… the mother she is the one who takes care of the forest and the area, she arranges everything” Mmm he has an idea.

“Has this always been like this, or only since the queen Anabelle got into power…?” 

They sort of look at each other in thought and eventually a woman, the oldest in the room answers.

“Since she was born, the late king and queen had several children but when she was born they all started to die. When Anabelle took the title at 18 this happened”

Ah, yeah that simplifies things then. 

A guardian entity probably thousands of years long feeding from the humans and giving the queen powers. A contract then, she must have picked the child and waited the long game.

“Kill her” Peter has no qualms and he is more concerned about how to get Elias back.

“I- excuse me?”

“She has a contract, if the woman dies, the entity most likely leaves since it loses its hold, it should fix everything”

“That's absurd-!”

“Are you a hunter??”

“How could you know-”

Peter doesn't like to be the center of attention and suddenly the room feels cold and the people all shut up. He watches through the window and the street is covered in fog.

“Shut up, kill her or not, i don't care i have an idiot to pick up, do as you please”

He goes to try and see where he could get to the castle. The place has a wall and guards so its a no go, the forest seems to be the only way in, and he already knows something foul lives there.

Peter hopes the man is alive, just so he can tell him  _ i told you so _ .

The night would be the perfect cover, so he has time to kill, Peter only hopes its not too late.

Going back he prepares to take Elias to the boat and get the hell away from this place, but when he goes back more people are milling around and acting normally, the fog has grown and expanded and if Peter doesn't leave soon the place is going to stay like this in the worst case scenario.

Honestly he does not understand how does this thing work, sometimes its fine and nothing happens, others this.

He hates this bloody curse.

A pang of hurt. 

He ignores it, better to focus on helping.

The man at the inn sees him and tells him that more people are waking and that they will do as he said.

“Even if it fails, its better than doing nothing and going back without a fight” Good, and an opportunity for him too.

“I was going for my companion tonight, perhaps it would be a good distraction?” The man nods.

At night Peter goes through the forest, fog at his feet and with bitterness about being able to see in the dark as he knows a person shouldn't.

It takes a while to find his way around the place was huge, the forest is quiet and there is no life. No animals or small magical creatures living there, whatever was there was long consumed or turned into a puppet, how distasteful.

Even in the forest surrounding Mooreland there was always a critter or pixie going around doing their business. He had much fun just hiding in the woods and watching them. The creatures were curious about him, but did not dare to approach or harm him, so he offered them trinkets or food. That caused them to be more friendly, but none were capable of actual talking in a way he understood.

At least that's what he thought.

Turns out they can speak, you just need to be attuned to it.

Which is why when he hears the voice he knows, the fact that is capable of speech so easily it's already a red flag, but he steps closer and quietly. He reckons that if he wasn't used to the fae it would be far more horrifying to hear, to a normal person it would sound awful, to him it just reminds him of-

No, better not think about it.

He sees Elias walking and looking panicked as if he couldn't stop, spiders were crawling over his clothes. When the mother tells him she would make it good when he came to her, Peter felt such a surge of anger, because he knew what it meant to have someone want to change you against your wishes. 

It was enough to make him act, better to get him out now.

The implications there, even if unsaid, are honestly terrible, the only other great creature he is aware that likes to do that sort of thing of filling you with its children is the crawling rot and Peter hates it with a burning passion. Along with other creatures.

Being consumed and never being yourself was such a horrible way to go.

The fog rolls off and the spiders cry in pain, the guards and Elias grabs their ears and the giant creature hisses and tries to pry herself from her gap, it looked like a nest, but it was just the entrance to where it really lived. And humans are not supposed to go to the land of the fae, less they become trapped.

The fog goes up immediately and he runs to grab the shorter man’s wrist, he tries to push him off and scream, but he shuts him up and holds his hand over his mouth. Once it was clear that he wouldn't fight him, they ran. 

Peter sees the spider coming to them even through the thick fog so he makes a turn and pushes Elias against a tree, securing him with his body.

He should by all means be unnoticeable, he is doing his best to do the same to Elias who is shaking and grabbing him. He can feel the heat of the man pressed against him, and it should not make him feel so weird, his hand grabs his waist and when the mother moves trying to see them, half blind because of the fog, he pushes himself harder against him. 

They aren't there, they aren't there.

She moves closer.

Please, please let  _ us  _ not be seen.

She hesitates and eventually goes. Elias is pressing his face against his chest and he can feel that he is way hotter than he should, but they still need to move so he steps back and feels keenly the missing touch.

He wants to be that close again. Ignoring that, they run.

Peter goes fast, but the other man stumbles until it becomes too much, quickly he picks him up and feels that he is boiling when he presses his forehead to the crook of his neck. With a quicker pace he runs off, he can hear the people yell in the distance and the smell of fire.

Good, let them kill the witch.

Eventually Elias passes out after calling him his heroe, it makes something in his chest feel nice, no one has ever told him something like that or been greatful, true he never did something so stupid to help someone, but it still touches some part of his shrivelled heart. Despite that he is worried, the man was in a very bad condition it seemed.

Once in the boat he puts him on his bed and starts to look for some cold rags to put them in his forehead. But first he takes off the ridiculous get up and leaves him in just his shirt and underwear.

Yellow coat really? The man looks far better in greens, black or if Peter is being pretentious gold. Yellow makes him look ridiculous and accentuates his ill look.

He doesn't wake during the night, but Peter does have to put a bucket nearby, since he kept gagging and he figured it was a matter of time before he actually threw up. He was proven horrifically right when Elias hurled in the offered object and he saw what was in the bucket.

Black ooze along with dead spiders were not something he wanted the man to puke. Anabelle must have given him a potion to make him weaker. This was going to suck, but he needed to purge it otherwise he would get worse. With a lot of disgust he stuck his fingers inside Elias mouth and made him puke more. He kept going until he finally let out regular bile. By then the man was coughing and whimpering and it made him feel bad to see him like that. 

When morning came Peter was exhausted, he went out and saw a bunch of sailors who waved awkwardly. He nodded and realized he needed to get some medicine for the man. Hoping he wouldn't just croak on him he left to look for the apothecary. Thankfully it was open and the woman who looked like she just woke up from a nightmare gave him a weak smile before giving him the required elements.

With mild curiosity, he went to the inn and saw the owner who was talking with several people, when he noticed him he approached and Peter who saw him try to reach out stepped back.

Nope!

“So i'm going to go, my companion is safe, what happened after i left?” He sees his reticence and steps back.

“We caught Annabelle, we will… well, we will burn her at the stake for her crimes” A little on the nose, but if it's cathartic for them who is he to judge.

“And the..?”

“...it fled, the forest shriveled, at least its what we think, just in case we shall see what happens once the queen is gone, otherwise we will burn it too”

“Well good luck with that and finding a new monarch, i'm taking my leave. Good Day”

“She- Tell king Elias i say hi when you see him Peter” He freezes and turns to the man who has a vacant stare, it lasts a few seconds but he comes back to himself with no memory of what he just said.

Peter flees.

So a king huh? He has no luck does he?

Maybe he should drop him in the ocean and pretend nothing happened, if the man puts two and two together he would send him back in hopes of gaining his family’s alliance and money.

He sits and grabs his head.

Elias makes a noise of pain and he bumps the back of his head repeatedly against the wall out of frustration.

“You are so not worth all of this little man, but i already extended a lot of effort and socializing to keep you alive, so despite it im going to ugh, help you” He pats his head a few times and after hesitating gives him a soft caress on the cheek. He is still burning up, but there is no more evil potion.

So it counts as a win to him.

With careful moves he lifts him up a little and tries to get him to eat some spoonfuls of soup, to keep him fed and also hydrated since he really did a number with the whole throwing up.

Peter is an idiot, but…. 

Elias scrunches up his face a little and his lips twitch upwards.

“Little silly man”

He had fun.

Peter had more fun and adventure in the last two weeks than in 31 years of existence.

Maybe, just maybe if he keeps this horrible man around his life won't be that boring, danger and all that. Peter has been cooped up in the same place with the same dreary people for so long… and he surprisingly got along with the man, far more than he ever did with anyone else.

He resolves that there is no reason to stop himself from enjoying this, that if push came to shove he could still just make an escape on the boat or just plainly let some marine creature eat him, he would rather die on his own terms than go back to being caged and trapped in the kingdom waiting for his demise in the boring and grey palace.

The only thing he misses is the quiet and solitude, but-

Elias snores a little and Peter snorts, this wasn't as bad as it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter's perspective is always a delight, also you get a little more insight into what is up with him.  
> A wild Missy appears, for clarification she would be Peter’s nanny/godmother of sorts. Basically she looked after him in my Au, since well, the Lukas are still sort of assholes here.  
> Also thank everyone for the kind words! They mean a lot to me <3<3 Im glad you like this fic i wasn't sure if anyone would want to read it when i was planning for it.


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes up feeling sick and feels someone move him so he can throw up in a bucket.

Once he can open his eyes slightly he sees Peter move around and put something cold on his forehead.

"At least you purged what she gave you already, if i had to see that thing ever again it would be way to soon" 

"Mwha-" Peter puts a hand on his face and he sort of leans into it, making him flinch back. 

"Potion, mix of herbs and… well spiders I assume. Must have slipped it into your drinks, did the wine taste funny?" 

The wine?

It was a little bit bitter, but that doesn't mean- 

"Oh god" Peter offers the bucket and sighs. He feels like death.

"So! Your highness, how did your visit go?" He was way too cheerful and Elias is currently trying to not puke his guts out while realizing what he had been consuming.

"I fucking hate you" The man grins and he rests against the bed already spent.

"Where?" Peter looks at him and seems to get what he means.

"My ship. I'm getting you back to your kingdom, see apparently someone had been a little bit misleading about being a seer" Shit, his face falls and he starts to panic, he feels too ill to do anything and the man is way stronger than him and-

Peter starts to talk faster seemingly in his own panic.

"I'm just dropping you off! I don't- look i don't want trouble and after what happened to the kingdom -"

"What do you-"

"The people? Like I said they sort of woke up, and they were tired so they marched to the castle to, you know… kill the spider and the little queen? I asked before i left and they were preparing to burn the witch queen at the stake for her crimes, the forest started to shrivel, albeit they said they would probably burn it just to be safe, no need to leave a spot for another magical creature to live there”

Elias is still sick, but he realizes that is very bad, the prophecy is already taking hold and he hasn't even found the little bastard yet. Goddammit. 

A kingdom has already gone into disarray because of the lost prince.

He makes a groan and curls up in bed.

From what he could remember and deduct from Annabelle’s talk, it seemed at the very least as if she, or the creature were partially responsible for the disapparition of the prince. A long running plan it seemed, however…

It looked like even they misplaced him too.

This is a pile of garbage, he needs to make plans, the worst part is he cant even ask Annabelle or know what she did, because she is most likely dead and they are already far away from there.

Still… just thinking about standing close to her after the whole thing makes his insides feel icy cold, he was so close to dying…

Elias is terrified of death.

He needs to find a way to avoid it, to keep himself in place for his kingdom no matter what. He isn't like Simon, he doesn't get the luxury of magically not aging. Elias needs a backup plan and to figure out what to do.

Great.

“How long was i out?” The taller man hums a little before answering.

“2 days, you were completely out of it, the first night i had to make you puke all the gunk she gave you, not my favourite memory i will admit” With his face burning in shame for having been so weak in front of him he mumbles a thank you.

“Oh what was that? I didn't catch it” Insufferable, honestly such a petty man-

“Thank you Peter is that what you wanted to hear??” He gives him a tired smile. Elias just notices the rings under his eyes and the way his body sags on the chair.

“It was, well along with a- you were right Peter, i should have taken your offer and left, but i will let it pass this time” 

“You are such an ass, you know that right?” His lips turn upwards and Elias can't help but to smile too, albeit he hides it with the sheet.

“Oh I do, but so are you, so I think we are even little man. Now-” He gets up and stretches letting out a crack of his neck, that makes him wince “I'm going out to check how we are going, sleep some more, i got soup for later” He finally looks around and realizes this must be the cabin of the sailor.

“Wait, where have you been sleeping? This is your bed right?” Seeing him stop and rise his shoulders up to his ears as if he was caught, makes him stare him down.

“Used the bed roll, figured I shouldn't let the half dead guy sleep on the floor” 

Oh, that-

That was very kind of him. He lets a small and soft.

“Oh” That makes Peter turn around and get out quicker. He closes his eyes and tries to breath in and out to calm down.

So he is alive, there is a prophecy that could ruin him, Peter saved him and is getting him back to Opperior. Things could be much worse.

He should focus on having a plan for the future, but as the man said he should really sleep, his body is still weak and processing whatever thing Annabelle concocted for him to drink. So Elias closes his eyes and drifts off the slow rocking motions of the waves.

Hours later he wakes to Peter shaking his shoulder and telling him he should eat something. Mumbling a little since he is not really a morning person he accepts the spoon and the bowl that he puts on his lap. With still shaky hands he slowly starts to eat, expecting the food to be suboptimal, but instead it tasted-

It tasted great.

“You made it?” Peter drinks his own and nods.

“Why? Its too salty isn't it, i knew i should have-”

“No, it- it tastes really good actually” Peter gives him a side look and turns back to his plate, but he can see a small smile on his face. Elias turns also to eat and manages to barely avoid to smile himself.

After, he manages, even if in shaky legs, to get up and use the bathroom and clean himself up a little, he sweated a lot apparently and he needed to change and clean himself, he felt disgusting.

Still he did not have his clothes at hand to change and was sort of trying to figure out what he should do, when he hears a knock.

“Say do you want some of my clothes to put on?” He considers the size difference, Elias would look ridiculous, but it's better than being naked for sure.

“Fine, but we do need to get new ones before we reach the kingdom, if i get there wearing something like this i would be the laughing stock of the court” He hears him shuffle on the other side.

“I believe there are some small towns nearby on the way there, we could go and get you something you royal pain in the ass” He scowls even if the other man can't see him.

“Just shut up and give me the clothes” The door opens a crack and a hand holding cloth appears. Quickly he snatches it and the hand retreats as if burned.

“Well i will wait outside if you need me!”

Elias looks at the fabric and with a sight starts to put it on.

….

It hangs on his frame and he feels the burning shame on his face.

Why, why did he have to inherit his mother’s smaller frame instead of his fathers!!!

The man would have fitted this with no issue.

He steps outside wearing the shirt that slips through his shoulders and reaches his mid thighs and undergarments that he managed to tie to not let them fall.

Elias is not short, Peter is very tall.

Nevermind that most of his shoes have heels. Stepping outside he sees Peter joyfully looking at the ocean and when he turns he has to do a double take, before doubling over in laughter.

“Peter!!”

“I- hahaha, you look like a grumpy looking cat, oh my-” He scowls and hits his arm, albeit it causes the shirt to slide off slightly and the man stops laughing to start choking.

“See? That's for laughing you damp fool”

“Shut- shut up-” His face is red and Elias smirks before crossing his arms, causing him to enter another fit.

At night they change the sheets that were soaked on his sweat and he hesitates before saying that the bed is big and they could share like the night that they didn't have the bed roll for him. Peter startles and hesitates, making bland excuses. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sits on the bed.

“Look, its merely logic, the bed is big enough for the two of us, you look like hell, and i have no idea how to sail, so you better not pass out or something. Just sleep Peter i promise not to stab you while you are unconscious” He chuckles nervously.

“Well as you said you would probably be stuck if you did…” He gives the bed roll a last longing look before going to the bed and slipping in next to him giving him his back.

The space was barely enough for the two of them, but it would do if he perhaps-

Elias turns and sort of-

Well no, he is an adult so he will call it as it is, he spoons Peter who tenses immediately, but now they fit better on the bed.

“What the hell do you think-”

“You won't fall from the bed like this asshole, the bed is barely big enough for us, sleeping back to back is not really an option” He is tense as all hell, and honestly? He can hardly blame him in any other situation he would be mighty pissed and would refuse to do this. But as the past week and a half has proven, Peter is, despite many shortcomings, reliable. Trust is a long way, but Elias knows that he won't kill him or harm him, if his efforts for saving him were anything to go by.

“Look, i get it, this sucks and i'm not a fan either, but its until we reach the kingdom, so bear with it” His back is tense and he can feel him take deep breaths, eventually he jerkily nods and Elias sighs.

“Goodnight”

“...Night”

It takes a while for him to fall asleep, but for the first time in weeks he doesn't dream about spiders.

By morning Peter is gone, so he gets up and does about his business. Elias won't lie, but he honestly dislikes the ocean a lot, not if he is at the beach, no.

But being on a ship? He is just waiting for something from the depths to kill him at this rate.

It's the main reason why he chose to go by land to Annabelle. So, he stays inside where he doesn't have to face the fact that they are far away from the coast. He does take the time to explore the vessel a little bit better. It wasn't huge, but it had a few rooms besides the cabin where they slept and the bathroom of sorts.

A small kitchen space with a table and if he went further down the stairs a stocking room, with supplies. Elias does have to wonder how Peter had enough money to buy this, it should not by any means be cheap. Not only that but the times they stopped at towns he paid for everything like he promised. 

The man did not have a bag so big that he could be hiding all the money for this whole thing in it. There was no way.

Despite the mystery and the prospect of figuring it out, he decides to better spend his time planning what to do once he is back. 

He would need to hire people to find the prince, who by now should be 24, if he had been kept somewhere near Hilltop and runned away, there was a lot of space to cover. He could be already trying to find his way back, hell maybe he already had and it had been all a ploy, so that when he returned he would be replaced.

He shakes the thought away, no, he is sure that was not meant to happen. Annabelle sounded like she was unsure, and hoped he wouldn't harm him, beforehand.

Therefore he must not be on his way there?

Groaning, he puts his head on the table in the kitchen. It's like trying to find a needle on a haystack. His magic was feeling much better and he asked his patron to see if he could illuminate him regarding the whereabouts of the princeling, however…

There was static.

He tried again and it refused to answer him.

Wha-

He tries to know something else and he gets an answer, but whenever he chooses to pick on the matter of the prince it rejects him. Not like when he tried to see into Peter’s head no.

This felt as if it didn't want him to know on purpose.

That's not good, that's so very not good.

Protection from another entity or a magical creature is all he can think of, ok.

A hunter then.

If the man made a contract then a hunter could kill him, they were practically foaming at the mouth to destroy anything supernatural. Hire hunters and send them for the man, he just needs more information first. So spies then, people who would notice anything strange or unusual. Rumours despite usually being nonsense, had a tendency to hold some truth-

A finger pokes his cheek and he snaps out of it.

“You look like you are planning something nefarious or you're having a headache” He bats the offending hand away.

“A little bit of both to be honest” 

“Gonna kill some old man or something? Set fire to a village? What's your poison then” He scoffs.

“I might like your presence, but i reckon i should not say anything” Peter rolls his eyes.

“As if i would care enough to tell anyone your highness murdered someone, you are a king its the most usual thing, i would be surprised if you didn't, plus you are sort of unhinged in a nice way-” He scratches his beard and shrugs before going to grab things to cook he assumes.

The last bit caught him off guard.

“In a nice way you say?” Peter stabs the knife hard onto the cutting board.

“Forget it” His voice goes a pitcher higher.

Huh.

During the rest of the day he makes plans over plans, but eventually it gets boring, so with regret he goes out, there is just so much he can stare at the same walls in one day.

Peter is fishing.

He is sitting with his legs hanging, honest to god fishing.

Its the late afternoon and he heard him curse out while stopping the ship with the anchor before. 

“The picture of a sailor i see” He groans and Elias carefully approaches, but never close to the railings. The vast expanse made him queasy. If he focused he could know what was lurking in the water and that was a terrifying idea. His hands were sweating.

Bad idea, maybe he is still ill and needs to rest, yes, he should head inside and-

“Well i like the ocean, its quiet and my… uncle figure always took me to see his ship whenever he came by so i'm used to it'' Information or running off?

With mildly shaky legs he decides to be annoying at the very least and sits pressing his back to Peter.

“You are a leech, you know that right?” Closing his eyes and focusing on the other man’s voice he replies with his most breezy tone.

“I have been told before hand, yes” Peter laughs quietly and he counts it as a win. Silence comes back and his mind quickly drifts about the creatures at the bottom of the ocean, waiting for them. Focus on something else Elias.

“So this is it? Just fishing and sailing around?” Peter sighs.

“Yeah, i mean i was hoping to be on my own, but the world never works the way you want it” He thinks about prophecies and awful old womans

“I can relate”

“Still could be worse, you are entertaining, even if you kind of creep me out a little with the whole staring me down from time to time” Please he is not the weirdest of the two of them!

“You say that as if you weren't an anomaly, i saw you talk with a woman until she got so confused she forgot the original question!”

“So?”

“She asked for your name Peter” The man presses back and pushes him forward.

“Sstop that-”

“Names are important, most fae ask you and they use it against you!” Pushing back he snorts.

“I know, but she was a barmaid, plus you told me your name, so your logic is flawed”

Peter mumbles something so low he can't pick on it.

“What?” The man stays quiet for a while.

“I figured you weren't a risk. Apparently i was wroooong” Finally he pushes back so much that he almost falls forward.

“PETER!” Elias feels that's the closest he would get to admit he liked him enough to give it to him and he grins despite the childish man antics.

The man gets a fish and makes dinner with it, which was surprisingly good, albeit he looked at it weirdly when he caught it, had a glint in his eyes that confused him a little.

“I don't get you, you have enough money to buy all of this and act like someone from higher society, yet you cook like you worked in a kitchen” Peter cleans the plates and does not stop despite his questioning.

“Mm, had money, but I mostly did whatever I wanted and my godmother taught me how to cook. Sort of lost my job and took everything before leaving” He frowns and looks at him with interest.

“What did you work on?” 

“I helped with the trade of the ships where I lived, but I lost it. That's why i wanted my own ship to sail away, i always like the ocean better, more.. free i suppose”

“Huh, handy, my kingdom doesn't have that much maritime trading…. its mostly local” Peter turns and gives him an amused smile.

“Is it because you don't like the ocean?” How did he- His face must look questioningly, because he laughs at him.

“You were shaking like a leaf while leaning against me, and i know its not the cold, you stole my coat and that is warm enough” Flushing embarrassed at being caught he narrows his eyes and gives him a look.

“If you say a word-”

“I won't, I won't, I told you. To do that i would have to want to socialize and goodness knows i don't”

“Mmm, we shall see. Besides there is that and the fact that most kingdoms, let's say are not fond of me… with a few exceptions”

“Oh? I can't see that, do they not like you scheming nature?” He pushes him.

“They are unnerved by my work and well… “ Elias sighs and it hurts to admit. “They are terrified of my general, Gertrude is a legend of sorts” Peter looks at him without recognition.

“The “servant” who tried to kill me? She is the general actually, has stopped several invasions and rituals from minor creatures. Quite possible the most frightening and cold woman you would meet” 

“That sound horrible, is that why you haven't got her killed?” Elias groans.

“She would probably challenge death to keep on living, but yes. Too smart for her own good, serves her purpose well, but honestly i could do without her constant threat to my continued existence”

“You poor thing” Peter mocks him slightly, but he is not really mad when he kicks him. Honestly it is nice to complain without having to bear with the repercussions of someone hearing it and gossiping.

Two more days pass, in which at some point Peter attempts to show him how to manage the ship and to fish.

He doesnt like either, but fishing was at the very least far less stressful, more boring than anything. He sits, even if he still hates it, closer to the man who talks endlessly about nothing at all, keeping him mildy focused on him. Enough that he doesn't spiral and tries to see what is happening under the water.

Elias still feels his face heat up, remembering Peter standing behind him and helping him pull a rope, pressing his chest against him.

The third day they stopped at a small coastal village, it had practically nothing on the clothes department for him that was a little more glamorous, but he did get some more fitting clothes. He will have to wear that horrid get up that he had during the whole Annabelle fiasco once he gets back home.

The yellow looks horrible on him, but its the only high quality thing he has to wear .

More days pass and he has to admit that he is starting to get used to it, oh he still feels terrified but its more bearable with Peter at the very least. One day the man looks at the clear sky and tells him they should stop and stay close to land.

“Why? We are so close, only a few more days away-”

“Storm and a big one i reckon” He looks to the sunny cloudless sky and then at him with an unimpressed stare. Peter crosses his arms and scowls at him.

“Which one of us, pray tell, knows about sailing?” They had a stare off and eventually he relents.

At night with the ship shaking even if they were closer to the coast due to the waves and rain, he has to admit that he is glad Peter knows his stuff. The wood creaks, the ship moves a lot and Elias has the thought that even if they were close to the earth the ocean would swallow them long before they could reach it.

He was in bed, while Peter moved around checking the ship. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about the vessel sinking with him trapped inside. Or being set on fire by a lighting bolt-

The door creaks open and his companion shuffles in. After moving around a little, probably changing to go to sleep, he gets in the bed. 

Elias is stiff as a board clutching the sheet and giving him his back. The boat moves in a lurch and he lets out a sound from the back of his throat. He is distracted slightly by an arm tentatively wrapping itself on his waist.

“Better fit for the two of us huh?” He lets out a shuddering breath.

“Yeah” The rain falls heavy and he can't relax.

“It will be fine, we really are in the less dangerous part, by morning it will pass” His jaw and hands are clenched so tight he feels like he is about to burts.

Thunder claps so close and he shudders.

Peter sighs and after a while shifts closer grabbing his hands to slowly start unclenching them and holding them with his own.

“Go to sleep it will be fine i promise” Promises are meaningless, promises can be broken- 

Nodding jerkily he focuses on the weight on his back, the warmth of the bed and the closenes of the two of them together. Finally he holds the offered hand and clutches it. Peter is tense, not for the storm, but because of the whole situation.

He is trying and Elias decides to trust him.

Eventually he drifts off. He remembers waking up much later, but still too early hearing the now more calm rain and Peter’s soft snoring. With that he closes his eyes and falls asleep again, Elias is truly ok.

They do not discuss it at all and they keep annoying each other about stupid stuff, Peter even suggest showing him how to cook.

“Really it would do you wonders! I mean do you even have a hobby that is not being a nosy bastard or you just work non stop?”

He is lying on the middle of the deck just lazing around, admiring the view of Peter shirtlessly moving things, the weather had gotten hotter the closer they went to his land and the man took his chance to just drop the shirt for a while.

Elias had his unbuttoned only. 

“I have hobbies!”

“Yeah like what?” He struggles to think, he honestly does like his job, its tiring but he likes it. Still, things he does for fun….

“I guess i like to gamble and well-” He pouts its such a stupid thing to say… 

“Well what..?” Peter sounds curious and he groans, he sees him slip a little and he chuckles.

“I like… knitting”

“.... Really” He covers his face and nods.

“It's a nice way to keep my hands occupied and it helps me calm down! Don't judge me” Peter chuckles and drops an apple on his abdomen startling him.

“I'm not, I was just not expecting it. Huh, think you could make me a scarf? Reckon it would come in handy when i get to colder waters” 

Ah right, that.

They would have to part ways soon.

“Mm, you would have to stay or come to pick it up” He looks to the apple and sits up to take a bite without looking at the man. He doesn't reply and instead moves to go fish probably.

Elias has to face the fact that he might have gotten attached to him.

That they might even be…. friends.

How the mighty have fallen.

“Well… maybe i could stay? Not on the town heavens no, but like stay on my ship and you could come and visit….” His heart beats faster and his face can't help but to grin.

Thank god they are not looking at each other.

“Yeah, i mean i swear the castle’s beds are of great quality if you want to sleep somewhere else too”

“Asking me to move in? How forward your majesty” Rolling his eyes he jests.

“Well, more forward than sharing a bed. I don't think i can be” He could, but he doesn't want to scare him off, besides it's not really about that “But i would like it if you… stayed. You have proven to be a rather…. good companion, and there is a private beach close to the castle so you could… you know, just keep your ship there and come and go as you please” He feels that if he says friend Peter would jump out of the ship, also that offering a choice about where to spend his time would be better.

“.... I will think about it…”

That's as good as he is going to get for now he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sea trip time!! Elias is not sea sick, but he is terrified of the ocean.  
> Oh my god there was only one bed!!! I will use all the tropes I love or so help me.  
> Also i realized that Elias just laying on deck half dressed was him being eye candy for Peter who in turn was for him working all shirtless.  
> Also by now its almost been two weeks and a half of them knowing each other if that helps.  
> I'm having a blast with this fic.  
> Thanks for the comments, they were lovely and I'm so glad for all of them. I have like five more chapters already written, but I will release them slowly, meaning every two to three days depending on my mood.


	6. Chapter 6

With only three days left to reach Opperior, Elias has to collect himself, as delightful as it is to just act out and not care about what he does and says here, he needs to go back to his more regulated frame of mind.

He has to be the perfect figure of a king, unflappable and slightly threatening.

Controlling his citiziens like Annabelle is not what he wants to do, he likes seeing them go about their little lives doing whatever and if he catches them doing stupid stuff by their own means he has far more enjoyment.

So no, Elias likes to watch the people as they are. 

Therefore he has to start dressing up more correctly even if he really would rather laze around in one of the shirts Peter gave him at this point. Honestly even if he felt ashamed at first, there is a certain charm to wearing it, plus its rather relaxing.

That and he tries to be less… showy with his feelings, he has an image.

Peter however gives him looks and seems to be more annoyed at him when he does it.

“You know, you sound like a pompous bastard right? What happened to calling me out and threatening that magic fish the other day.

Ugh, that thing-!

“I hate that fucking fish, if i ever see it again im cutting off its head while its sitll concious-” He rants and stops himself in the middle of it to take a deep breath and push his hair back a little.

“Look, i have an image and as much as this little vacation was nice, i will be going back to a court full of nosy bastards, who would be asking questions nonstop about what happened and my whereabouts-” Ah that's right “That reminds me, if you stay i recommend you keep to yourself for a few days until i get everyone to leave me the hell alone” Peter tilts his head in that awful way and looks-

He swears he looks hungry.

“Don't worry! I think I can handle it, plus you promised a bed right?” They are in the kitchen, sitting down playing cards.

“Thought you would think about it?” The taller one nods.

“I did, as long as I can come and go as I please and you don't bother me about what I do, I can stay at the castle. Albeit… I do have one condition?” He checks his cards with an air of indifference and nods.

“Sure, what is it?” Peter smirks at him and lays his cards.

Fucker-!

Putting his hand down he scowls.

“Like I said, I sort of runned off with a lot of money… if rumour gets out i will be in a lot of trouble and would have to go. So… if you could i dont know, make sure no one snitches on me. It would be great” Elias looks at him, he feels it's not the full truth, but he can't pry it off his head, so small steps it is.

“Mm, I suppose that's amenable. I know i can have pretty much everyone in the castle not say a word, well, except for Gertrude that is, but it shouldn't be a problem” With a now more relaxed look Peter grins and claps his shoulder.

“Good! Then if that is solved, i suppose i can stay for as long as you would have me or well if i want to travel, i do want to sight see a little” Nodding and pouting since he wanted him to stay-

Not yours to keep, he has to remember that.

Elias smiles back.

He acts a little less wild as Peter likes to say, but not completely, he wants to enjoy this, he knew that the moment he steps back on land he will have to put on the same calculated persona he had for years. 

Like a perfectly fitted glove.

Albeit Peter does manage to make him react, so he expects him to at least do that when they are alone, so as to not raise any questions.

Soon enough the days pass and he can see Oppperior tower from a far.

Sweet, sweet home.

“Is that..?”

“Yes the castle” Peter stands next to him and Elias lightly bumps his arm.

“Kind of a tall tower I must say” Rolling his eyes he nods.

“Yes, but it serves its purpose” 

The kingdom was beautiful, he could already see the green flags with the golden owl across the city, he quickly checked around and saw that everything was perfectly fine inside, via some well placed portraits.

Peter actually stands closer to the railings to see the place while they pass slowly to the little beach behind the castle. The small “island”, albeit there was a long stone bridge that connected to the mainland, was beautiful, full of houses and business, some farms too of course. Albeit most of them were in the mainland and were being kept safe by the stone wall that surrounded the area. 

Ships passed in tranquility, they weren't made for long voyages, but they served to catch fish mostly.

It was a land of knowledge and sightseeing. Elias had missed it a lot.

In a few months it would be the night of the lost prince's birthday, where the population all set lanterns in the water for him. Despite his reservations, he could not remove the festival of sorts after his predecessors died. Not only that, but this year he also had to worry about the ball with the other kingdoms and on top of that to look for the man and get rid of him.

What a messy year this is going to be.

But…. he sees Peter marvel at seeing the place and he feels a little bit better. He hides his smile behind his hand.

The man looks as if he hasn't seen anything like it.

Hilltop kingdom was far more darker and subdued in color, with a completely different architecture to Opperior.

His kingdom was more ample and bright. He was proud of it and to see the other so excited made him feel a bubble of giddiness at the idea to show it off.

“I could do an exception and show you the place…” Peter looks at him amusedly.

“Thought you had an image and all that..” Rolling his eyes he gives him a wicked smile.

“Oh Peter” He goes and presses closer. “As if i wouldn't go and hide between my citizens to spy a little on them”

The man opens and closes his mouth, before startling and laughing. He looked extremely good and his voice was pleasant.

Elias face flushes a little for some reason and he clears his throat looking elsewhere.

“What is so funny” Peter shakes his head.

“I just, you are quite something aren't you? I don't think there are that many kings or queens who would dress up to mix between the people to spy on them for fun”

“I'm quite exceptional yes” He sees him shake his head and make a funny expression that he can't quite figure out, before the man turns and goes to change course a little to better descend.

“Well your majesty, prepare for we are almost there”

True, he can see the small dock area near the beach.

“With pleasure”

They disembark and Elias starts to talk about the history of the place, he is fully aware that Peter is tuning him out, but it seems to set him at ease. So he will bare with it.

Soon they are approaching the gates and a pair of guards appear, but when they see him they freeze and bow slightly.

“Your majesty?”

“We thought you would come back with the caravan what-”

“Long story gentleman could you perhaps let us inside? I had quite the journey and I needed to ask Gertrude some questions” They looked puzzled for a second, but then as if they just noticed him, their eyes went to Peter who waved cheerfully at them.

They sort of blanched a little and looked at him in question.

“My companion here, helped me after some bandits attacked the caravan, now since he helped your king…” That sets them in motion and they stand firm and salute them.

Peter tells them to have a good day and he knows they will feel miserable for the rest of it. Elias grins and he sees Peter look just as entertained.

Peter looks around the hallways while he switches from eye to eye to try and find that woman. How does she manage to escape his notice is beyond him, but it sets him on edge.

After a few maids see him he requests kindly to prepare a room for his guest. They nod and the older one says she will put him in the guest wing, to which he calmly tells her that he would like her to prepare one near him.

She gives him a look and he smiles, if a flash of the changeling that she had to kill when she realized her son was gone appears on her mind its not really his fault.

“Mm, you should one day tell me how you manage to do that, handy it seems” He gives him a side look.

“Trust me you don't really have what it takes, besides figured you had your own sort of tricks…” Peter’s jaw locks in place while still smiling and Elias lips turn upward, the man sees it and turns to the side slightly.

“Thought you never noticed since you never said anything…”

“Peter, fog follows you and people acts weird, trust me i can tell you have some magic” His face makes a sort of pained expression and he sees him scratch his arm “Are you-”

“Elias” Ah, there she is.

Turning back to see her, General Gertrude Robinson stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Gertrude, i was looking for you”

“Mm, yes I heard, news travel fast, you were supposed to come back in a few more days, also what are you wearing?” Her face is bewildered and he looks to the roof seething and tired.

“What Miss Cane provided, since most of my stuff disappeared after bandits tried to kill me on my journey to her kingdom. Came back by boat so it was faster, you seem ecstatic to see me It seems” She remains calm and collected even after the mention of the bandits. Mm.

“I'm sorry about it, impressive, I seem to recall you had a…. dislike for it?” His smile remains in check.

“Yes, well, I had to take a quick leave, after the queen attempted to sacrifice me to her… familiar of sorts and she got burned at the stake by her citizens, things happen you know” That actually makes her do a double take, the surprise on her face is genuine at the very least.

“Excuse me?!” He gives her a tense smile.

“I will inform you of it later, but for now i wish to rest and show our new guest the place before taking him to his new room. So if you excuse us” 

Peter who had been silent the entire time walks like a shadow near him, his general stares holes onto the man’s face and Elias can tell he is feeling very uncomfortable.

“A little entertainment then” Her tone makes him grind his teeth, because he knows what she is implying and he feels a headache coming.

“I-”

“Hello! You must be Gertrude its a pleasure to meet you, Elias told me many good things about you, im Peter” His tone is jovial and he sees him extend his hand to her, it actually sets him back a little, because just a few seconds ago he saw how much he disliked her attention.

Gertrude likewise seems to be trying to gauge what is up with him, but offers her hand to shake. Elias has a brief glance of her face turning surprisingly pale, before realising Peter who smiles at her albeit not looking at her eyes.

“Hope we can get along!” She gives him a look and turns to leave quickly.

“She is lonely” Peter has a faraway look that Elias does not like at all.

“Peter?” 

“Mm, someone she loved rejected her and now she feels lonely….” So the thing with Agnes was true after all? Good to know.

Still.

“Peter the tour remember? Lets go” He grabs his arm and that immediately makes him pay attention to him, he can feel him stare at his face and Elias lets out a sigh of relief.

“Right sorry, hopefully she won't bother anymore”

“I can only hope, still there was no need, she will be more cautious with you now”

“Mm she was implying-”

“I know, i… know, look its the most obvious assumption she could make and honestly? She is truly the only one who thinks like that, I have such a reputation that the rest of the people here won't bat an eyelash don't worry. She was just trying to bait me a little”

“I can tell” He lowers his voice albeit he still sounds very cheerful “Are you gonna try and see if it was her?”

Elias laces his arm with Peter who after tensing for a few seconds just sighs defeated and kicks him a little, yet does not push him away. Small victories.

“Leech”

“I'm letting you stay am I not? I believe I'm repaying your kindness, besides, yes, I will keep an eye on her. I don't think she was working with Annabelle, but there has to be something” 

They walk and he shows him the place, the gardens, the view from the tower where he usually works so he can see everything, the throne room.

Peter watches and Elias talks while leading him around.

Finally he takes him to his new room.

“This is yours, mine is at the end of the hallway. So! What did you think?” The man gives him a glance and shakes his head laughing a little.

“Nice, it was probably missing a golden statue of your face somewhere i believe”

“Oh hush you”

“Still it's… quite something, certainly… cheerful. I will try and not, heh, damp the place with my…”

“Ah yes, can you control that?” He seems a little… shy.

“Not.. really? Well sometimes i can, sometimes i don't and it does as it pleases. Honestly it's sort of a gamble at this rate. If it looks like the hallway is getting too… foggy I will go to the ship and sleep there for a few days, that should reset it” What kind of magic-?

“Perhaps i could help? I have my own magic, maybe if-” Peter shakes his head and Elias frowns.

“No, heh, no offense, but mine it's not the same as yours. I doubt you could help and honestly? It's better if it stays like this…” He looks resigned, which makes no sense and-

“Anyways, you probably want to change… that” He looks him up and down with mild disgust.

“Its not that ugly!” The taller man smooths over his yellow coat and Elias stand straighter.

“Its the most horrid thing i have ever seen, please do us a favor and burn it”

“Bastard” He is right, he just doesn't want to admit it. He rolls his eyes at him.

“Put on something more fitting… maybe green, it suits you better” Its a few seconds where the man catches onto what he said and Elias grins maliciously at him.

“Oh Peter had you been thinking about what colors look better on-”

“Ok, bye!” He opens the door and locks it.

Elias actually cackles.

He bathes in his wonderful bathroom with all the salts he loves and relaxes in the hot water, oh yes how he has missed this.

Once he is clean and far more relaxed he puts on his clothes perfectly tailored for him. Even picks a green outfit to bother and tease Peter during dinner.

Far more fun in his book.

Tomorrow he will have to go back to regular duties, but he can indulge himself today. He asks for dinner and requests an apple pie. Usually he would ask for chocolate, but he remembers the man giving him a slice on their trip and surmises he should extend the same kindness.

At dinner he waits for the man, who eventually comes a little late and looking annoyed at the maid who is scolding him, it causes Elias to hide his attempted smile with his drink. Not wine as of now, recalling what Annabelle did set him off.

Peter once he crosses the door stops to stare at him, he can see his face slightly red and the bewildered expression on it.

“You hate me don't you?” Elias likewise is checking the man out, who apparently had actually nice clothes stashed somewhere, the blue suited him, albeit he was also rather improper by having his sleeves rolled and showing his arms. He could catch the fog tattoo there. In definition? Peter looked really good and Elias was charmed.

“Hardly, albeit I did have dinner with people whom I despised a lot, in your case? Its just fun teasing you dear” The endearment slips and Peter mouth does a funny twitch.

“Well, i would say the same little man, nice heels wonder how tall you look standing now?”

Oh this bastard.

He leans forward and whispers.

“I will stab you Peter, don't tempt me” He looks at him straight on and he feels a tingle of expectation.

“You would need a step ladder for that…. dear” His eyes are narrowed and he is grinning maliciously. Elias is already having fun.

“You awful, despicable man”

“Scheming, little bastard”

They stare and Elias chuckles.

“A toast then?”

“Mm, sounds fine to me” Elias thinks and has to see.

“For a nice… friendship i suppose” He gauges the other man's reaction to the term. Peter looks actually surprised for a few seconds, even bashful he would say.

“Yes…. cheers!”

The night is spent talking and eating. Peter loved the apple pie for dessert.

“You ate it so fast-”

“I- its weird but the receipt is familiar somehow”

“Its honestly the first time i asked for it sorry”

“Just for me? What a kind king you are. Not like you stole my food back in the ship” He groans.

“I do one nice thing-” 

After they go to their rooms together and Elias actually stays on the door and sees Peter sort of do the same. He kind of got used to sleeping with the man nearby. Mostly hearing his light snoring, even if annoying it was nice to have the company.

Elias does not say anything besides wishing him a good night. Peter kind of stares and likewise does the same. He thinks he hears him cough, albeit it was muffled from behind the door.

Already in his sleeping clothes he lays in bed and actually struggles to fall asleep, it was way too quiet and it was kind of annoying him, he got used to the sound of the waves and Peter next to him, it was a week and a half like that he knows, but despite everything, he did sort of enjoy it in the end.

Stupid of him, he knows.

Eventually he falls into a fitful sleep. He wakes up later by the sound of a door opening nearby, in fact if his drowsy mind was working correctly he thinks it was the door of the room next to his?

Mildy worried he checks with the painting there and sees Peter drop in the bed that is mirroring his if the wall wasn't there. That-

Guess he wasn't the only one who missed it huh? Smiling now a little more real, he knocks on the wall twice and after seeing the man freeze he hesitantly knocks back.

He borrows his face against his pillow and sees Peter curl up in bed.

In the end he falls asleep quicker while checkin on the man, he doesn't remember what he dreamed, but he feels it was something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 They are bastards and dumb, but hey they made it to the kingdom and Peter is staying for now so good news!  
> Peter is still weird, but what is new?  
> Also Fyi Opperior is based on the kingdom of Corona from Tangled, that's why it also has a festival for the missing prince. Albeit everyone sort of figures he is gone, but it's still a celebration to have fun. Elias does not like it, because it stresses him out preparing it and reminds him that there is a chance the prince can come back and dethrone him.  
> Leave me a comment if you liked it. They make my day and make me want to write faster. For everyone who already did? You are all wonderful and so sweet and I'm just so glad I get to hear you like the story. I intend to have fun with the plot.


	7. Chapter 7

Elias wakes up and feels finally at ease.

He dresses for the day and ticks on his mental list all he has to do. Go to his study and send a request for the hunters, ask his spies to check for a suspicious individual with the characteristics of the boy, albeit now an adult.

Talk with his council for an hour, check with Gertrude, lunch, mm maybe he can sneak some time to walk in the gardens with Peter…. and a few more things.

Oh, and check what is up with Hilltop now that Annabelle is gone.

Busy, busy.

He tries to check in Peter’s room but realizes he turned the painting to the wall. Clever.

With a pout, since he won't get to see him he goes out to have breakfast. The man is not there, even if he told him he can eat at the table with him as he likes. He subtly asks if he came by and the maid looks slightly dazed so he assumes he ate while he was sleeping.

Well as annoyed he is at not being able to see him, the man did request to let him do his own thing if he wanted him to stay so he would have to play nice. Besides, he really has a lot to do, the kingdom doesnt rule itself.

He spends the morning writing letters that are in code and are vague enough that won't be traced back to him, arranging to hire the hunters to look for someone that matches the description and has some form of power that they would need to get rid of.

Once done, he talks with his council about the matter of Annabelle, the festival and the ball.

By lunch he is again alone and he guesses that maybe he hoped too much, during the afternoon he goes to see Gertrude and talk passively aggressively to her until he has to leave, less he stabs the woman.

After writing more lists of changes and things to start asking to be shipped here for the festivities-

Better to start now, heaven knows that there is always a problem and if there isn't the right wine or food by then, war would break, and he means literally. Eventually of course he gets tired, he has been writing non stop and he feels like he needs a rest, so he goes to the beach. Usually he would head to gardens to have some coffee, but he is feeling rather low on energy and he wonders if the man has been hiding there the whole day.

His hunch is proven correct when he sees Peter fishing.

“Really?”

“Mm, didn't have much to do otherwise, albeit I did consider walking around the town, but since you promised me a tour….” He is glad he didn't go without him, there are a few things he would like to show him.

“You know, you can have food with me, also if you want something ask- ok no,  _ write  _ what you want and i will let the help know to get it for you. I'm a gracious host, if I let you be bored it would look bad on me” Peter stays quiet, but at this point he knows the man sometimes does it, not by any malicious intent, so Jonah decides to go and sit next to him in the dock.

He hopes no one sees them, but considering how people tend to ignore them with Peter around, he figures its not that much of an issue.

Elias takes a few breaths and just relaxes, he never had a real need to stay here so its sort of nice. Peter grabs a fish from the bucket near him and throws it to the water, rather far away, he was about to ask when he sees something jump from the water and eat it.

“Peter-!””

“Its ok, they don't like human flesh, only birds or fishes” He stares at him.

“What is it?” He hums.

“Baby sea serpent, won't grow too big, the weather is nice, but they grow to their fullest size in way hotter climates or near Aella, it has normal food so it won't result in killing people unless they hurt it first, saw it this morning, guess it must have gotten lost” He looks at the man and to the water.

“And… you are feeding it?”

“I mean, like i said its not malicious unless provoked and i was told that if you are nice to them while young they can become rather protective, good for sailing”

“Uhu”

“So! What did his majesty do today? Made a baby cry? Help the poor?” He gives him a light shove.

“Nothing too bad, just sent a lot of letters and talked with my court and Gertrude”

“Ugh, must have been awful” He shudders and he laughs lightly.

“Oh it was, the council is so boriiing. I would never say it to them, but my god they squable over the pettiest things ever, it's so annoying. Every week i need to sit down and hear them complain about the other and how bad they are managing their jobs and blah, blah. Childrens the lot of them” Peter chuckles and Jonah tells him more about the complaints he had before.

“And one time i swear, listen i swear, they complained about each other for a month until lady Nicole got tired in a meeting and told the pair to please just get together and stop draggin all of us down” Peter was looking at him with a half smile.

“Oh? And what happened” Elias leaned closer as if he was to tell him a secret.

“They got together and never complained again, I could have given Nicole a chest of jewels for making the fighting stop” The man laughs and Elias joins him.

“Mm, i don't know if i will make it to lunch or breakfast, but i can promise dinner, i'm having fun here” He sighs and stretches a little, it's been a while and he needs to be heading back. Peter looks at him slightly and he would tease him, if he didnt see a scaly face peeking at them from the water, making him stumble, Peter manages to steady him with one arm, while holding the fishing rod with the other.

“The ser-” Peter nods and leaves his arm around his shoulders, while putting the fishing equipment down.

“Hey there little one! Are you lost” The creature went down when he saw him move and was now looking at Peter.

“Want more fish? Look he is not bad, in fact- Elias is going to give you some” He yell whispers at him.

_ “No, i'm not Peter-”  _ The man rolls his eyes and pulls him closer and offers him a fish from the bucket.

“Its ok, just throw it in the water” He grimaces at the fish and looks at him with an acidic smile that he ignores in favor of a smirk.

“Impossible, you are impossible” With a sigh he looks at the thing.

“Hey… little one? Here want some? Well go get it!” He raises his arm and the pupils of the thing go wide. He chucks the fish far away and instantly the creature goes to get it.

“See! Told you”

“Yes and now my hands smell like fish, how lovely” The taller man shrugs and offers him another fish to throw.

“I need to go back”

“Ok, is there anything urgent to do?” He gives him a look.

“Wha- no, but i should check a lot of things and-”

“And you have advisors that despite being childish do have good results don't they?” 

“...Yes”

“Then i think you can take a break, so! Throw the fish for Nessy!”

“You named it?” Peter looks sheepish.

“Shame not to”

“Its not a pet!” 

“No, but if she recognizes a name then its easier to make sure she doesnt hurt anyone” Elias thinks and figures that at this point there is not much to do.

“If she kills someone and they want to get rid of her, it's your responsibility” The taller man, groans.

“Fine!” Elias nods and throws the fish, the sea serpent writhers in the water.

“Also Nessy is an awful name, its so… common” The bewilderment and confusion in Peter’s face was hilarious. 

“What would you even name her?” He thinks about it.

“Maybe… Opal for her color? Shimmer cause she shines” The man snorts.

“Princess Marmalade”

“I will push you into the water Peter. I swear to whatever deity is listening” That makes the man double a little and laugh.

“Ok- ok, mmm Princess Opal?” Narrowing his eyes he huffs.

“Thats… acceptable” With an impish grin the man whistles and the creature swims closer.

“Well it seems that you are now Princess Opal! You like that girl?” The creature raises its head from the water to Peter’s height and twists it to look at him upside down, before sticking its tongue out. The man nods as if she spoke to him and turns to look at him very seriously.

“She loves it”

Elias loses it and starts to actually laugh, both from nerves to have the creature that close and at the ridiculousness of the man. The sea serpent watches him and bumps her nose to his knee before going back to the water. He feels good, honestly couldn't have felt better.

“I- i think i'm going to have some coffee and biscuits, care to- care to join me?”

“Sure, albeit i never had coffee before” His face is incredulous.

“Oh, oh Peter you poor thing, let me show you the way” He raises his eyebrows.

“I feel like you want to turn me to the evil side or kill me”

“We shall see, let's get our hands clean and go”

Peter it's an abomination against nature.

He is staring at what had been coffee, but now it is just a lot of cream, sugar and a bunch more of sweet stuff.

“Want some? It tastes way better now”

“You are a monster”

“Funny i thought you might have been the devil when you sipped that thing without nothing to make it sweet”

“Honestly, how???!”

“Mm, maybe more sugar…”

“You are going to die like this-” Peter looks amused at him, albeit his mouth twitches dowards.

“Maybe, but it would be a fairly sweet way to go, don't you think?” Elias takes a moment to realize what he said.

“Out of my castle, you are the worst-”

“Then why are you smiling?” He takes a sip of his sugarly cup and stares at him. Curse his weakness.

“I'm afraid i do not know what you mean”

During dinner Elias tells Peter that he could get him better clothes if he let him get measured, however the man recites them and asks if that's enough.

“Told you i had money, i know my measurements”

“Fair, just write a list of what you want along with all the things you would require-”

“I should pay for it” He looks at him.

“You are a guest and if I recall I made you pay for everything during our trip, take it as payback for the kindness” He looks mildly uncomfortable.

“I wouldn't call it kindness”

“Fine, call it as you wish, but the fact remains. So as i was saying…”

He sees Peter going to the room next to his and he wishes him goodnight before winking, making him splutter.

So easy to fluster.

So he adjusts his days accordingly, morning he works non stop, during the afternoon he spends time outside with Peter and occasionally feeding Opal, who seems a little less shy every time he feeds her. Of course his companion loves her, he even saw him pet her head like a dog.

He does still work during the day, as much as Peter bugs him about it, he has to check on things, via his powers or by his own doing. Elias can't still figure out where Gertrude goes during the day. He knows she doesn't leave the castle, but she manages to disappear from his sight for hours and it worries him.

The hunters accept his request after two weeks, his spies don't have any new information, besides perhaps something about the queen of Mooreland setting a reward for something, however, only those who go to the castle find out about what it is.

Pointless, he needs something else.

With a sigh he goes to consult the library, not the one most can access, but the hidden one.

The first monarchs constructed a series of passages and secret rooms, the library was in the basement hidden away. So he sneaks in and goes to pick the more arcane tomes to check if he can do a ritual or something to check on the whereabouts of the prince, since his patron was being difficult.

Jonah wonders sometimes, why it hasn't appeared to him, since most familiars or fairies you make deals with take a shape to follow around you. Yet he never did to him.

The books are of some help, there are tracking spells, but he needs hair of the person, likewise with the blood locating ones, the only one that he could potentially do would merely make a gem shine as a sort of beacon to show him how close the prince is to him.

The further away, the slower it blinks, the closer the more constant.

Its not a perfect solution, but it is something. He would love to give it to the hunters, but they are very against magic artifacts to work with, more focused on the hunt for fun. 

Wild assholes.

Rolling his eyes he writes down the necessary elements needed and takes his notes. At the very least he would like to have it to know if the man is heading his way.

While walking back through the secret hallways he hears voices, familiar ones at that. Elias stops and spies through the eyes of the statue in the room.

Gertrude was apparently hounding Peter who looked very anxious.

“I wonder what you have done for him, that makes him give you so many luxuries” She is looking at his new clothes. Jonah has to admit the seamstress did a splendid job, the outfits, both to be in the castle and to merely work in the beach, fitted Peter like a glove and accentuated his shape marvelously.

“Like he said, i helped him, also i don't like your implications”

“My apologies, I did not mean to be so forward then, i wished to know if perhaps there is something you could tell me about Elias?” He clenches his jaw and sees Peter give her an unimpressed stare.

“I don't know what you expected, but considering your attitude I assure you i don't want to speak with you let alone talk about my business with him” She nods.

“I expect that so-  **_What do you know about Elias?”_ ** He knows she also has a connection to the same entity as him, Gertrude has also been unable to manifest a companion. But she can compel and Jonah now realized how dangerous it was, Peter knows a plenty of-

The man shudders and opens his mouth, but starts to cough instead, in fact the coughing became a fit that caused the woman to step back and look worried too.

“Nothing- cough- i would tell you-” The fit keeps going, but also he grabs his head a little, he-

He is resisting the compulsion, shit-!

Gertrude realizes it and stops it.

“Enough! Enough”

Peter takes deep breaths and he wants to punch the woman. 

Also… the man could literally die if he resists it, yet he refused to answer her. Peter finally calms down, his face is all red. Elias sees him narrow his eyes and suddenly he steps forward towards Gertrude, but he can't see his face, however he can see her step back and look confused.

“Now, that was… unpleasant, I would like it if there was not a repetition. So… Don't do that unless you want it to come back at you tenfold” He sees him tilt his head in that sort of unnerving way, he gives her credit, the woman remains still.

“I cant promise-”

“No you can't, but i do. So  _ I promise  _ that if you ever try to pry anything from me ever again, something just as bad will happen to  _ you _ ” They stay quiet and he wishes he could see his face from this angle.

“Now! Goodbye and have a terrible day!” Peter turns and goes.

Gertrude watches his back and when the taller is out, she actually lets out a breath.

“How… peculiar”

After dinner he asks Peter if he wants to walk in the gardens and he accepts. Elias doesn't have that many people he likes and he has to admit that companion is a first in many cases.

Loyal to his own wishes, yet helpful and reliable. He hates to admit it, but he would dread for him to be gone. He had rivals, people he used and in a very small group, friends, but those sort of disappeared once he focused on ruling. 

“So why did you wanted to walk around?” He shrugs.

“Why not? We usually walk on the beach, figured we could just go around the garden, plus less people for you to be annoyed with”

“Oww you charmer, you care” The gentle ribbing was fun and he chuckles.

“Hush, plus I'm glad you haven't turned on the fog yet. Albeit you did say it was mostly accidental?”

“Yeah… it's kind of weird honestly, like.. look there? Fog, now i did not mean for that, yet there we go'' Indeed there is mist coming in slow waves.

“Huh, and all it does is make people..”

“Dull, yeah”

“More like sad, but sure. Inconvenient i suppose”

“Not so… its. Mm, complicated” He makes a face of unease and Elias feels for some reason slightly upset, so a distraction is the best way to go.

“Well, my magic is more… simple in a way, a contract if you will” Peter nods.

“Like Annabelle I presume?” He grimaces at the memory.

“Yes, albeit i promise there is no spider here. My patron never manifested” That makes him stop.

“That's… weird. As far as i know they always do” He crosses his arms and nods.

“Yes, however it never took, Gertrude likewise has her contract with it, but never managed an apparition of sorts. No idea if it's a blessing or not” There is a conflicted look.

“How old were you when you made it?” He thinks back to a few months after being crowned, how he presented himself with confidence and grace, yet how paranoid he was on the inside that someone would try to get rid of him for having a position that he shouldn't have.

That's how he heard the calling and found the library to make the ritual. Sometimes if you fit their tastes they call out to you and Elias, young and curious followed it.

“17” 

“Huh, young. Still, the only thing I can think of is that someone made a contract before you or has more of an affinity to it” That is annoying to be honest.

“Sort of anticlimactic if that's the case” Peter looking less upset now, just shakes his head.

“It is what it is, its a big world after all” 

“Yeah…” It is indeed, still he would hate it if it was the latter, because it would mean someone was inherently more attuned to it and he made his efforts to keep his side of the bargain.

There is a reason Opperior is considered a land of knowledge, Elias tries his best to bring the most information and people who are curious to live here and feed his patron. That along with their terror of failing and being discovered.

They walk in companionable silence for a while, before resuming their bantering, a few fireflies are going around, Peter gives them a look.

“You don't like fireflies?”

“Mm? Those aren't- Ah right” He looks at him and Peter pats his pockets and pulls out a small candy and offers it up. The fireflies stop and go towards his hand in a hurry.

“Wait-”

“Pixies, they look a lot like fireflies during the night!” Elias stands closer to the man and watches fascinated the creatures. They look like tiny bug people.

“Never saw them up close…. They are sort of pretty in a convoluted way i suppose” He is leaning against Peter and the man makes a noise, but when he looks up he is staring at the creatures focused. 

“Yeah, albeit I shouldn't be giving them candy, apples with a little sugar sure, these just makes hyperactive and a little bit sick later” And in true fashion once they finished devouring the candy they start to float to Peter’s face and bump into it.

“Oh, stop I don't have any more you little thieves” He bats his hand lightly, but never in a way that would harm them.

“You really do like magic creatures huh?” After making them leave, he looks at him startled and with a complicated look in his face.

“Sort of, I ran into the woods near where I lived a lot and had a tendency to stay there for hours. So i sort of… got used to seeing them or playing around. Didn't have anything better to do” Elias pats his arm and looks up at him.

“Sounds more interesting, I had to spend my time reading or learning how to act properly, with the other children of the court. I think Barnabas was the only reason why i didn't spend all my time locked reading” Thinking about the other man gave him complicated feelings.

“Friend of yours?”

“Mm was, he died a few years ago. Tried to trick a faery and got cursed, needles to say he did not make it” Peter's face made a journey until it settles in a mild guilty look.

“Sorry to-” He lifts his hand and stops him.

“No need, I was aware of it, even warned him against it, but he didn't listen so I reckon it was his own fault. Still, its… sad” He nods.

“Yeah, sometimes things just… happen and its unfair” Elias, could have done something, to break the curse he means, but in the end he was curious and besides…

Besides as much as he loved him, he was pulling him back, just like the rest of his group of friends. There is a reason why he ended up on his own. No one really got what he was willing to do to keep the throne and himself safe. Peter seemed actually fairly ok with the least savoury things he could do as a king for some reason.

But he reckons that the man himself lacks some form of empathy to care for other humans on a regular basis. He does seem to at least try with him and its sort of touching.

They walk some more and speak of lighter stuff. Eventually going to their rooms, but before that…

“How did you know to turn around the painting?”

“What?”

“The painting in your room?” Peter looks in questions, but seems to finally realize what he means.

“Oh! That? It sort of felt like it was watching me, what do you…” He pauses and gives him a face so done the Elias has to cough to cover his grin “Elias, can you see through the paintings?”

“Through the eyes of most things” He hears him curse.

“You voyeuristic bastard”

He goes to sleep and before he goes to bed, hears Peter hit the wall a few times and curse muffledly.

Ah, yes, that's better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Work was stressful and it made me tired plus i was kind of down lately.   
> Anyways, on a brighter note! Peter and Elias to a degree, have adopted a sea serpent, finally meet my sweet Princess Opal. Peter is terrible at naming stuff which will come back later hilariously enough.  
> Also i will pepper in the fact that Peter has a sweet tooth in everything i write because i can project that onto him. Coffee only tastes good if its sweet and i will die on that hill.  
> Gertrude is a menace as always but has good instictis and oh my! More coughing fits :)   
> Finally and i cant stress this enough Peter is catnip for pixies and i love it, this man is a disney prince while also being a disney villain and i thrive on that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here we go again huh? Welcome to my self indulgent royal Au.  
> Based on a reference from Heart Machination, this is it. There will be a few original characters from there that will be used here, but i will put a mini explanation if necessary when it happens.  
> I have a bunch of ideas for this, in fact I wrote several chapters and had to change them a lot until I got what I wanted.So i hope you like it! Technically i have what would be the intro all written, but i will space it out so i can write more chapters.  
> Leave me a comment to make my day!


End file.
